Forbidden Love
by snowieaddz
Summary: Ginny Weasley, in her 7th year, receives a detention after a difficult potions class. With astonishing preciseness, Snape demands that the small, redhead use all of her potential in order to become an Apprentice of the Night. 1st published in 02. Pre-OotP
1. Detention

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER ONE-DETENTION

Ginny Weasley had never been the center of attention. She walked in the shadows of six older brothers. She felt she was expected to be just as good as any of the other children in the family, if not better. Each boy had some unique thing that made him stand out. Bill was a successful employee of Gringotts. Charlie faced man-eating dragons everyday. Her third oldest brother, Percy, had accomplished quite a bit in his life time. Percy had done everything correctly and was made Head Boy. The twins, Fred and George, had opened a successful joke shop. And Ron, Ron was best friends with one of the most famous wizards in the world, Harry Potter.

Ginny was lost. She had no famous friends or amazing talents that could be connected to her name. She was in her seventh year of Hogwarts and still hadn't had the slightest idea of what she wanted to do with her life. It was always safe to enter the Ministry of Magic, she guessed. But then she would have to deal with Percy daily... and well... that just wasn't a good thing in her mind.

Today was a day like all the others. She sat in potions, daydreaming. She recalled her first day at Hogwarts: 

_She had been extremely nervous when her name had been called._

_ "Weasley, Ginny!" McGonagall shouted._

_She remembered her single thought, 'What if I'm the only Weasley not to be put into Gryffindor?'_

_The idea had scared her to death. Surely it would cause shame to the family if she had been put into Slytherin and shame to herself if she was put into Hufflepuff. She let out a breath of relief when the hat had shouted "Gryffindor!!" after it had barely touched her head. She remembered walking down to the table, her brothers grinning and clapping loudly. Her flaming hair had been short then. _

"Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley!" Ginny tired to focus on the voice calling her. "Miss Weasley, I suggest you get you head out of the clouds and back into your potion," called a cold, sneering voice. "10 points from Gryffindor for my having to say you name four times before you acknowledged me." 

"Yes Professor," said Ginny's meek voice. She looked down and saw her brew had turned into a bright blue when it should have been tickle-me-pink. 

"Now, as I was trying to ask you before you began daydreaming in my class and ruining your potion, what is the reaction of dung beetle eyes and frog tongue in this potion?"

           Ginny didn't respond for a moment. She felt horrified not knowing the answer. She became aware of an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her potion was completely ruined. Normally she did quite well in potions but lately she had been slipping. Her mind was always drifting off to other things. 

"I don't know," she finally answered.

"Detention. 7 o'clock," was all the Potions Master had to say as the bell rang. He was tired of this girl not paying attention in his class. 

She was cursing herself as she left. The last thing she needed was detention. She already had a History of Magic paper on centaur migration to write. She had no doubt that Snape would be giving her a long, tedious task to complete. She sighed as she walked down to the great hall, hoping to grab dinner early so she could finish some of her work before the detention.

***

It was 6:45 when Ginny left the Gryffindor common room. She had finished a majority of her homework. Perhaps she would be able to finish the rest in the morning. She couldn't imagine what her detention would be. Her mind jumped from cleaning to stocking shelves. Finally, she arrived in front of the classroom door. It was shut so she gently knocked. 

Her rapping reverberated through wooden door and the stone walls. It was 7 o'clock already? No, surely she was early. Professor Snape looked at the clock and noted she was five minutes early to be exact before he said, "You may come in."

A scared looking seventh year stepped quietly into the room. She observed Professor Snape sitting at his desk grading papers for a few moments. He looked into her eyes before several seconds before saying anything to her.

Snape noticed that her eyes were a glowing hazelnut like her mother's. Her hair was much longer than it had been in her first year at Hogwarts. It hung to the middle of her back and swayed gracefully. The skin that hung from her slender frame was a beautiful, pale white. 'Red-heads never do tan, do they?' the professor found himself thinking with a silent chuckle.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," his shadowy voice said with a tone that sent chills down the young girl's back. "I'd like to get started quickly since I do have better things to do besides baby sit a careless pupil."

"Yes, Sir," was all the tiny girl could manage to say.

"Do you know the reaction of dung beetle eyes and frog tongue?"

"No, Sir," she said while staring at the floor, ashamed he was making her repeat what she had done wrong in class earlier that day.

"Well then I suggest you find out. The ingredients are on the table. Make the potion we made during class today. And I want it made correctly," he hissed before looking back to the papers he was grading.

Ginny paused, trying to absorb the information. 

"Professor?" she asked in an extremely quiet voice due to fear of the teacher yelling at her.

"What?" he snarled.

"I didn't bring my notes with me. May I go and get them?"

"That would make the detention far too easy, Miss _Weasley_." He emphasized the Weasley. "I want you to learn from your mistakes, not repeat them. You must have written down the instructions improperly. Try to remember. You will not leave until I have a pink potion sitting under my nose."

'Not like your nose would miss anything,' Ginny thought while glancing at the oversized nose sitting in the middle of a slightly wrinkled face. She began to chop up all of her ingredients, not knowing which ones were to be chopped and which ones were not. She could feel the presence of Snape's eyes following the movement of her body. She didn't like when Snape eyed her like that. It gave her an odd feeling in her stomach. But there was nothing she could do. She was stuck in his classroom until she made the potion correctly.

Ginny was lost and had no idea what to do. She thought she might as well attempt to make the potion correctly but she didn't know any of the steps. She racked her brain for some memory of making this potion but she couldn't remember a thing. Her mind had been so far away during class she wasn't surprised she couldn't think of anything.

**

Snape watched the girl with the flaming red hair try to remember how to make the potion. She had been wrong from the first thing she did. She shouldn't have chopped the lizard liver so finely. It would ruin the entire potion. But he wasn't going to stop her. She'll figure out she did something wrong. It just meant she would need to redo the potion several times and he would have all the more time to look at her thin figure. Severus Snape normally didn't bother to look twice at students but Ginny Weasley had caught his eye for some reason. She was a fine height, had long, flowing, golden, red hair and brown eyes that were to die for.

'What are you thinking? Sitting here drooling over a student. Honestly Severus. Look at yourself. It has been far too long since you have gotten any,' the dark, handsome man thought to himself. 'She is a student and will never even think of compensating the things you just said to yourself. And you really should stop talking to yourself. It isn't like you.'

That was it. He had to leave the room. He was utterly distracted. He couldn't help but think about the Weasley girl. It was probably just because he was bored. 

"I'll be back in a bit, Miss Weasley. I forgot something," he lied. He wasn't sure if he'd be back. There was no point. She would be there all night and next week making that potion. She hadn't the slightest idea on how to make it. He laughed inwardly. Maybe tomorrow night she'll remember her notes.

**

Ginny let out a sigh of relief when the older man left. His presence was unnerving to her and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. She sat down on a stool forgetting about her potion. It was no use. She would never get it right tonight. Her delicate fingers reached over to a nearby shelf and picked up a jar of newt eyes. She knew they weren't ingredients to this potion but it couldn't make it any worse. Her potion was now a solid forest green. She threw in a handful of the eyes and watched as the potion began to boil from the handsome forest green to a rather disgusting brown. 

"I wonder what kind of potion it is now?" she asked out loud.

"Try it and see, Miss Weasley," the cold voice said in barely more than a whisper.

Ginny turned around, rather afraid. How much had he seen? He must have just stood outside the door and watched her.

"I said try it, Miss Weasley," handing her a spoon.

Ginny had a look of absolute terror in her eyes. Even he didn't know what the potion would do. Why on earth should she drink it? It could be deadly.

"If you are going to steal my stocks, you are going to taste the potion you put them in," said Snape in a deadly tone.

She reluctantly took the spoon from his hand. Her fingers brushed his but she didn't seem to notice. She stared at the potion for several minutes until she heard his foot tapping on the floor. She moved to dip the spoon, taking in a whiff of her concoction. It smelled awful. She decided it would be better to take it fast. She moved her arm and shoved the spoon into her mouth. The last thing she remembered seeing was Snape's malicious grin.


	2. Fear

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER TWO-FEAR

His fingertips brushed against her lips gently as he placed a bit of dark chocolate in her mouth. He pried her mouth open a little more and slipped a finger inside. 

_"The chocolate must melt quickly,"._ He thought

            The cold finger pushed the wedge of chocolate under her tongue. Her breathing was not as shallow now. Panic began to overtake him. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't had any idea what was in that potion or how it was made. It could have done anything. And he had forced her to take it just to satisfy his sick, sad personality. 

She stirred. The magical chocolate was finally starting to revive her. Her tongue began to lick his finger, trying to clean it of the sweet heaven. Her eyes blinked as the world came into focus. The young girl stared into eyes full of worry. Ginny felt herself moving her tongue around something and realized Professor Snape's finger was in her mouth. She froze and tensed up instantly before she let out a small cry. They both had realized by now what an awkward situation this was.

Snape had been leaning over Ginny's body, which was sprawled on the floor. His face was barely a foot away from hers and she could feel his breath on her cheeks. His finger remained in her mouth as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer. Snape finally pushed himself back onto his knees.

"Miss Weasley, I'm so sorry," he cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have made you drink that potion. I had no idea of what it contained. I was lucky to have happened to have dark chocolate in my classroom," as he said this he was wiping his fingers on his robe, trying not to look at her. He was trying to control the look on his face, turn it into a scowl but his voice was genuine and sincere. She had never seen a teacher look so worried. She tried to lift her head from the floor but it fell back to the ground almost immediately.

'She's so weak,' he thought. He scooped her into his arms as someone would carry a sleeping child. 

"You need to go to the infirmary immediately, Miss Weasley," he said kindly as he looked at the defenseless figure in his arms. "And you are in no condition to walk."

Ginny had never seen this side of Snape. He was full of concern and anxiety. She doubted if anyone had ever seen this side of Snape. She tried to think more of it but she gave up as her head began to hurt immensely. Ginny let out a barely audible whimper.

His arms were strong and sturdy. She could feel his muscular chest next to her head. Ginny felt as if she could stay like this forever. Having a protector that wasn't a brother made her feel so at peace. She didn't even care that it was Snape. All she knew was that she was safe and this man was the reason. Her heart began to beat faster. Something about the whole situation made it feel quite exotic.

**

He could feel her shallow breathing as her chest rose and fell against his. Snape couldn't believe that this girl wasn't jumping out of his arms. Rejection had become a close friend and he normally expected it. He told himself that it was just the potion. Under normal circumstances she would never have allowed him to carry her. She would be running down the hallway and around the corner trying to get away from him. But it was nice to let his mind wonder to what if it wasn't the potion.

They reached the infirmary after a 15 minute walk. Luckily, only two students had seen this strange sight. 'But it only takes one student to start a lifetime of rumors,' he thought. Madam Pomfrey looked as if she were about to throw a fit when Professor Snape explained the situation.

"She drank an untested potion?!" the woman shrieked.

Snape merely nodded his head as he set Ginny to rest on a bed. As he let go he felt a pain in his chest. It was an unknown feeling, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time. But what was it? He couldn't quite place it. It felt like emotional attachment and guilt mixed together. He shook his head. He told himself he was just glad she was alive. He had never had a student die on him before and he didn't plan to let it happen anytime in the near future.


	3. A Sleepless Night

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER THREE-A SLEEPLESS NIGHT 

Severus Snape sat by Ginny Weasley's bed all night. The potion that was made was still unknown to all and its effects were a greater mystery. Snape feared she might not make it through the night even though Madam Pomfrey insisted she would survive. Her heart beat had stabilized and her breathing was closer to normal. The young girl was given a dreamless sleeping potion and all was assumed well.

Dumbledore came to the infirmary to find out what had happened around two in the morning.

"She drank a potion she had made?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm not sure what kind of potion it was but I'm sure I will be able to figure it out as soon as she is able to tell me what she added," said the troubled Potions Master.

"Did she drink the potion of her own free will?"

Snape had known Dumbledore for a long time. Since that first day he had met him, he had a great suspicion he could read minds. "No."

"I see," was all Dumbledore said. Snape noticed a hint of emotion in his voice. Was it disappointment? "I will inform you when she awakens, Severus."

"If you do not mind, Headmaster, I would like to study the girl. I may be able to figure out what was made by observing the symptoms."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow for a second but said nothing. 

"I'd had better go owl Molly. You know how she gets about her children." He then left, leaving Severus to think things through.

***

Ginny awoke several hours later. She wasn't sure where she was at first or why. Then, she saw Professor Snape sitting in a chair next to her. It all came flooding back. The potion, the way he had held her, the look on his face, his gentleness. Her heart melted like butter as she watched him sleeping. His breathing was sturdy. His chest rose and fell under those black robes. The sun was beginning to rise and its rays shone on his face. The normal lines of aggression and sarcasm that lay on his forehead couldn't be found. He looked so peaceful. Ginny felt safe and warm inside. If Professor Snape never left her side, she felt she would be happy until her dying day.

Severus squirmed as he felt eyes watching him. He hated that feeling that someone was looking him. It reminded him too much of the past. The chair he sat in was becoming more uncomfortable with every moment he remained seated. Finally, he jerked himself awake. He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. 

"I see you are awake, Miss Weasley," his harsh voice said to her after a moment's silence. But she didn't care. It was better a harsh voice than no voice at all. "I take it you had a dreamless sleep," he stated rather than asked.

"Well… no."

He looked at her with a slight look of amazement. "You took a dreamless sleeping potion. You should have had no dreams." She didn't say anything. Curiosity got the better of him so he asked, "What kind of dreams did you have?" He knew it was a personal question. Most people do not like to share their dreams. Especially not with their teachers. But under the circumstances he couldn't help but ask.

"Wonderful dreams," she said with a misty expression.

"Indeed. Well, I had better let Madam Pomfrey know you are awake," he said as he rose to his feet. He held his arms over his head and stretched with a loud yawn. He looked irresistible to her.

She gave a silent whimper as he turned his back to her. She didn't want him to leave. She would have given anything in the world to have him stay there with her for all eternity. There was nothing she could do. He had left to go get Madam Pomfrey and she knew he probably wouldn't be back.

Madam Pomfrey came over and checked all of the girl's vitals. "Well nothing seems wrong. But I think I'd like for you to stay until this evening. Just to be safe." Ginny didn't argue. "Professor Snape!" yelled the older woman's shrill voice. "You may question her now," she said while going back into her office.

"Thank you, Madam," Professor Snape said while resuming his seat. He looked more alert and concentrated. "Now, what exactly did you put into the potion you made?"

Ginny was scared. She felt her pulse rate begin to quicken. "I don't know, Sir," she said in a whisper.

"Well what did it look like? Taste like? Smell like?" he said trying to get any information he could out of her.

"It was brown. And it tasted and smelled bad."

"Thank you for being elaborate," he mocked.

"Sorry, Sir. I just don't remember much of it," she replied with all her strength.

"Are you feeling any different than you were before?"

Ginny didn't know how to reply. Her mind and heart were racing but she doubted that it had anything to do with the potion. She noticed Snape was sitting rather impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I have a headache," Ginny said lamely.

"Is that is?" he asked doubtfully with a small amount of disgust.

She simply nodded her head.

"I am going to go see what ingredients were left out in my room. Maybe then, I will be able to tell what sort of concoction you made," said Snape with a cruel voice. "I will be seeing you for detention at eight, Miss Weasley," he added in a snide tone.  
Ginny could feel the tears rising in her eyes. What had happened to the Snape she saw last night? It couldn't have been a figment of her imagination. It was too real. The warmth of his body and tenderness of his touch was real.

"It was real!" she cried out.

Snape swiftly turned around, "What was real?"

"It was real," she mumbled before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Professor Snape passed Professor Longbottom who was holding a small bouquet of flowers as he moved to leave. Neville gave a small, nervous nod of the head to his colleague. Snape returned the nod and quickly left. He knew that Longbottom had feelings for the girl. He had always. Neville Longbottom was Ginny Weasley's companion to every ball or dance when they were both still in school. He didn't know why the man didn't just suck in his gut and ask her on a date. Snape was sure Dumbledore wouldn't object. They were near the same age and had been sweethearts before Neville had become a teacher. 

Snape moved his mind onto a different topic. He still didn't know what was wrong with her. That potion could have left her mentally disturbed. Snape had to find out the ingredients she used while its effects were still reversible. It was nearly seven am. He had a class to teach in twenty five minutes. That thought only made him walk faster. He bumped into a first year and took ten points from his house for 'not watching where I am going.'

When Snape finally reached his classroom he had only a few minutes to investigate the situation. His eyes flickered to one corner than another. He let out an angry roar. The house elves had beat him to his own classroom. Everything was sparkling clean. Not a thing was out of place. Under normal circumstances he would have been happy to not have to clean up a student's mess but this was a normal situation. With Miss Weasley's current mental state and her belongings cleaned up, he would never know what the girl had carelessly added to her potion. What if she was permanently damaged? Surely he would lose his job.

With that thought on his mind he started to prepare for class. The entire seventh year advance potion's class (excluding Miss Weasley, he noted) poured in through the doors. They were all talking boisterously until Snape gave a glare. Most of the Gryffindors were eyeing him caustically. The rumor of him carrying Miss Weasley must have spread fast. It has only occurred twelve hours ago. William Trosky, a Slytherin, just gave him a 'you lucky dog' look.

"You'd had better wipe that smirk off your face Mr. Trosky," he snapped.

Everyone agreed that Snape was in a more the usual bad mood as they took notes on sleeping potions. And that was saying something when it came to Snape. By the time they had finished many doubted that rumors of Snape and Ginny were true. Someone who had just gotten laid could not be in that bad of a mood.

As the bell rang the students hurried out the door. Well, all except for one.

"May I help you, Miss Moss?" Snape said unpleasantly.

"As a matter of fact you can. I was wondering if you knew where Ginny was. She didn't return to the common room after your detention last night," the girl said boldly.

Snape snarled a quick reply, "And what business is it of yours?"

"I'm her friend and have a right to know." Snape knew she was lying through her teeth. Ginny Weasley had few friends. And most of those she had had already graduated from Hogwarts. He had even seen Charlotte Moss poke fun at Ginny once or twice. But never less, he decided to play along in order to dispel the rumors.

"She is in the infirmary," he snapped.

The girl looked as if she was about to as 'What for?' when Snape hissed, "Don't push your luck, Miss Moss."

She quickly ran out of the room to tell those who had waited behind the information she had obtained. 

'Let her have her fun,' he thought silently. 'At least I will be able to eat lunch without hearing the leers of hormone happy teenagers.'

Professor Snape went back to grading his papers. He was getting sick of thinking about Miss Weasley but he couldn't help it. He had stayed near her side all night for fear she would slip off into a coma. He knew he was being silly. Poppy would have told him if she was in serious condition. But he couldn't help but wonder what was in that potion. He had brewed so many dark and dangerous poisons in his life. It really only made the feeling of worry worsen. He knew there was hardly anything hazardous she could have made with the ingredients he had given her. But they were simple ingredients and the bases of many more complicated and severe potions. The bell rang and another class began. It wasn't just hell for his pupils. No, this was a constant hell for him as well. 

**

Professor Neville Longbottom sat nervously in the chair that was already near Ginny's bed. He spent the time while she was asleep just observing her. A stand of hair fell against her pale face. It matched perfectly with the many adorable freckles. Her mouth was open slightly and he could see some of her pearly white teeth. Neville longed to stroke her face but he knew that this was neither the time nor the place. He put the daisies on the nightstand near her head. He couldn't help himself from bending over her body and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry this happened, love," Neville said gently.

He would have given anything in the world to trade places with her. He didn't want any harm to come to his cherished friend. 'Too bad she is asleep,' he thought. 'She won't even know I was here. I wish I could just tell her. Will she ever know how I feel?' He sat and observed his secret love while she slept for a few more minutes. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly, the sound of giggling girls walking towards the infirmary was heard. He quickly stood up and walked towards the door. He didn't know why, but he didn't want anyone to see him here with Ginny. As Neville reached for the doorknob, it was pushed open. The three girls stopped their antics and looked at him for a moment.

"Excuse me girls," was all he said. His face was blushing furiously as he walked passed them.

"I wonder what that was about?" the tallest girl said.

"I don't know," the one with black hair said dismissively.

The girls hurried over to Ginny's bed. They wondered what was wrong with their friend and they just had to hear more about this rumor. 

"Ginny, wake up!" Sharon said while giggling.

"Humm… what? Is it time for class?"

"No silly. You don't have to go to class today. Don't you remember anything?" Jane said. Her black hair brushed against her shoulder.

"Oh. Hi," Ginny said. Her eyes glanced over to the chair that Snape had sat in last night. Samantha had taken his place.

"So what happened? Why are you in here?" Jane asked impatiently.

"I drank some potion and passed out or something."

"Are you ok?" Sharon and Jane asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Samantha who had noticed her friend's reluctance finally said something, "Well that's good. I don't think I could stand to lose my best friend. But what about the rumors?"

Ginny looked confused. "What rumors?"

"Samantha, she has been in here all night. She wouldn't have heard the rumors yet," Sharon said like she had already known. "Ginny, she means the rumors about you and Snape. You know the Hufflepuff Elizabeth Mencken?" Ginny nodded her head. "Well, she said that she saw Snape carrying you. And you actually had a smile on your face."

"I was passed out!" Ginny cried out defensively. All of the girls started to giggle.

"Ladies! Ladies! This girl needs to rest!" Madame Pomfrey yelled while rushing over to her patient. "You all need to get back to you common rooms. Go on. Shooh! All of you."

Ginny gave her friends a pleading look. She didn't want them to go. She didn't think it would be good to be left alone with her thoughts. Not when she kept thinking about _him_.

Samantha seemed to have detected her look. "Madam Pomfrey, I have a slight headache. Do you think it would be alright if I just stayed here a bit until it went away? I'd go back to my dormitory but Sharon and Jane will be giggling and make it worse."

Madam Pomfrey gave her a look but knew the girl wasn't going to give up. "Oh all right. But keep your voice down." She watched the other two girls leave with sour expressions on their faces and then went into her office.

When the door shut Samantha picked up the flowers on the bedside table. "And whom are these from?" she asked while sniffing the petals.

"I don't know. Someone must have brought them while I was asleep."

"Oh! I know! Professor Longbottom was leaving just as we arrived. I bet he left them for you."

"Neville? I don't know. He has really avoided me since he graduated," Ginny said doubtfully.

"You know he likes you. He always has. Why do you think he always calls on you in Herbology?" Samantha teasingly said.

Ginny started to blush and decided change the subject fast. "I had a dream last night."

"Really? What of?" Samantha asked with disinterest. She was staring at the flowers, holding them dotingly.

"It was really odd actually," Ginny was hesitant. Now she wished she hadn't brought it up. "It was about… Snape."

Now Ginny had her friend's attention. "Snape?"

"Yeah. Oh it was wonderful." Her reluctance quickly disappeared. She had to tell someone about this. "He was nice to me and caring. He was treating me with respect. And then, he asked me… he asked me to marry him."

Samantha had broken out into a horrible fit on giggles. She had tears coming out of her eyes by the time she had calmed herself down.

"What's so funny?"

"He's so ugly, Ginny. How could you ever dream that! But you know what they say. A dream is a wish your heart makes," and she broke out into another set of giggles.

"Who says that? And it's not funny. I can't help what I dream." Ginny said weakly. Secretly she agreed with her friend's statement. Her heart did wish for her dream to come true.

"Geez. I keep forgetting you've never seen a movie! Well anyway, I need to go finish my History of Magic paper. I'll leave you to think about your Snapie." And she left laughing.

Ginny was annoyed with her friend's reaction. She thought she would be sensitive to the subject. Some friend she is. Then, she picked up one of her flowers. She took a petal and plucked it off. Then plucked another and then another. She was mumbling to herself, "He loves me, he loves me not."

***************

Author's Note: I would like to thank Laura Beth, my beta-reader. She pointed out some of my 'American-thinking' that just wouldn't go well with Hogwarts. I suggest you read her fan fiction. It is really quite good.

I would like to respond to RCH's review.  They stated: _An 18 year old 'Professor' ? Where the fuck did he get his degree? All the characters in your story are not just OC, they seem insane. _ OK, I have a few things to say about that.  As far as we know, there isn't higher education in the wizarding world.  There hasn't been a single mention of colleges in any of the books.  There is no reason why Neville can't teach after he graduates.  He was very good at Herbology (as Moody points out in book four) so why can't he teach it? Also, I chose Neville for a reason.  His name means 'absent minded professor.'  So it is my guess that he will be the one who ends up teaching after book seven. (06/04/02)


	4. Bashing Together

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER FOUR-BASHING TOGETHER

Ginny left the hospital wing after she had eaten dinner. She had just enough time to go to her dormitory and pick up her notes. She didn't want to be unprepared for any task that Snape would give her. She was out of breath by the time she reached the dungeons.

Ginny lightly knocked on the door then entered. Snape didn't look up at her So Ginny didn't say anything. She just went and stood before her teacher waiting for her task. Her eyes were glued to the ground as he purposefully looked at a golden trinket on his desk for several minutes. The silence and lack of acknowledgement was making her nervous. The contents in her stomach kept trying to resurface. She was just about to say something when he broke the quietness of the atmosphere.

"You are one minute late, Miss Weasley," hissed the older man who was sitting behind a mahogany desk.

"Sorry," she whispered in a feather-light voice.

"You will have the task of preparing the ingredients and the setting up of the first year's lab," he said ignoring her apology. "Let me show you what you should do. I only hope one time is enough," he spoke softly, "I _loath_ giving multiple demonstrations."

Shivers ran down her spine. That tone was unsettling to her nerves. Snape's robes brushed against her own as he passed her to walk to the storage room. She felt her knees begin to give out. It was only when Snape called, "Are you just going to stand there all night, Miss Weasley?" did she snap back into reality.

She followed her professor into the small room that held countless jars of strange substances. She let out a sigh of amazement as her eyes fell upon hundred of things she had never seen.

"Yes, it is impressive. Isn't it?" said the amused Snape. It was not everyday he showed someone his stores. "This is my collection, if you will call it that. It has been accumulating for several years. I have almost any ingredient available right here in this little room." Snape let out a small smile of pride.

Ginny was beginning to feel at ease. This was the Snape she had seen the other night. He was amiable and friendly…almost human. This was only the second time she had seen him as so and she was still in awe. 

Severus had allowed her to contemplate her surroundings for a few moments before he began again, "The first years will be doing their cheering potions tomorrow. It requires much more preparation than one would expect. The potion calls for mashed primate brain. If you have paid attention at all during my class, which you haven't lately," he added viciously, "you would know that the mashing process is time consuming. The brains are incredibly tough."

"Why don't you just buy pre-mashed brains, Sir?" she said before she could stop herself.

He gave her an annoyed look but explained. "It seems to take away from their magical properties if they are shelved too long after being mashed. And so, your first task for tonight it to mash the brains." He handed her several jars which she struggled to carry back into the lab area.

Ginny's eyes were faster than her feet so she noticed there was not one set of pestle and mortar, but two. She opened her mouth to say something when she bit her tongue. She shouldn't question a professor.

Professor Snape continued his one sided conversation while carrying yet more jars of brains, "As I said, it is a very time consuming process. I will be helping you complete this task so we may finish before curfew." He set down his jars next to hers and delicately put dragon-hide gloves on his slender fingers. He looked over to her. "Go on, put on your gloves." He immediately saw her look of anxiety. He outstretched his arm and pointed to his desk. "I have an extra pair in the top left drawer. They may be a bit big," his eyes shifted to her tiny palm. He held a tone of displeasure. "But they should do."

The girl with the flowing, red hair elegantly walked over to the desk and his eyes followed. She paused then slowly pulled open the drawer. After a few moments of rummaging through its contents she pulled out a pair of green gloves. They looked like they had only been used once or twice. She slipped them on and felt the smooth lining rub against her supple skin. These couldn't be Snape's. His fingers were far too long to fit inside of these. No, this pair of gloves was made for someone with smaller hands; a woman perhaps. She mused to herself for a few moments on whom these could belong to. She felt his eyes on her back. She turned around and saw the pleased look on his face quickly turn to a scowl. She walked back over to him.

"If you want to get to bed on time I suggest you move faster, Miss Weasley," he said with his usual coldness. "You have to grind with the pestle at a particular angle or else you won't get very far," he said this while showing her the angle at which he held his pestle. He pounded for a few more times before he said, "You try."

She reluctantly picked up her pestle and began hitting the brain. She tried to hold it at the correct angle but was unsuccessful. Mashing the brains was like trying to grind a pencil eraser. It was tough and bounced back to its original shape. She doubted she would ever be able to finish all the squashing that needed to be done before curfew. She timidly glanced over to her professor, hoping for a look of approval. She found a fierce look instead.

"You are doing it all wrong! Here, let me help you," he snarled. With that he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her body stiffened against his. 

'This shouldn't be happening,' she thought. 

 His long digits touched her small, fragile fingers. They were only separated by the thin fabric of the gloves. She could warm feel his breath on her neck. A mixture of pepper and basil flooded her nostrils. She felt so weak with his body next to hers. His strong arms guided hers through the motions of pounding. His hips firmly ground against hers as the pestle hit the mortar.

Slowly she relaxed her posture and began enjoying his closeness. She felt him bend down and smell her flowery scented hair. 

"Heavenly," he murmured. She got a little braver and gently pressed her hips against her own. Snape released her from his grip and jumped back. What had he been doing? He had been inches from kissing this... this girl! And that's exactly what she was; a little girl. His age was greater than her father's and she was his pupil no less. He must be out of his mind. He had to leave. She was causing him to lose all rational thought.

In a disgusted tone he said, "I think you can manage. Finish mashing everything and put everything back into the jars when you are done. Good night _Miss Weasley." Just before he left he saw a tear run down her cheek._


	5. A Late Night Stroll

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER FIVE-A LATE NIGHT STROLL

Severus Snape didn't sleep much that night. Her image was burned into his mind. Every time he closed his eyes while lying in bed he saw her. She was smiling and tossing her golden, red hair this way and that way.

"This is useless!" he muttered into the darkness. He shifted his position one way then another to no avail. Finally, he sat up, cursing the image in his mind. He swung his feet to the floor and put his head in his hands. "What is wrong with me?" he cried out hopelessly.

Reaching for his wand, he muttered a time spell. "Ergh...Only three o'clock." Severus got up and threw on a robe. A nighttime stroll always helped him gain peace. He ran his fingers through his greasy hair and walked out of his quarters. He began to walk towards the trophy room when he heard the shattering of glass. 

"What now?" he moaned. His feet quickly carried him to the origin of the sound. The Potions Master was surprised when he stopped outside of his own classroom. He slammed open the door thinking that a very stupid first year had been attempting to steal ingredients.

The man entered the room ready to yell at whoever was in it when he saw the familiar redhead asleep at the lab area. Her head was just to the side of her mortar and pestle; a jar lay in pieces on the floor, fresh tears visible on her pale skin.

He let out a small groan. He had completely forgotten that he left her to finish the mashing. Why hadn't she left by curfew? Any sane student would. That thought scared him. Maybe she wasn't **sane. **

Snape was confused. He didn't know if he should wake her or let her rest. After several moments of consideration he thought it would be best to send her to her dormitory.

"Miss Weasley, what are you still doing here?" the older man said while gently tugging at her shoulder.

"Huh? Where am I?" she said sleepily.

"You are in my classroom, Miss Weasley. I suggest you go to your rooms. It is very late," he said in the quietest tone he could muster.

She began to stand up when she saw the shattered jar. This seemed to rouse her quite suddenly. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. I was finishing the preparation when I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up," she said as she reached for the dustpan.

"I'll get it. You should go to bed. I didn't think you would stay this long."

"No. It is my mess. I'll clean it up," she said with a little defiance.

"Bed, now Miss Weasley!" Snape had lost his patience and wasn't in the mood to argue with a student.

With that, Ginny Weasley hastily gathered up her things and left the room without looking back. Snape watched her leave; her black robes hit the frame of the door as she rushed through it.

**

Ginny was scared of Snape's anger and speedily left. She walked to her common room and luckily there wasn't any sight of Peeves or Flinch. "Friends, Romans, countrymen," she said to the Fat Lady. Apparently, the Fat Lady was fond of muggle literature. She found the common room empty and went up to her room. She tried to be silent so she wouldn't wakeup her roommates. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

"Ginny?" a voice mumbled. "Are you just getting back?"

"Yea. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

She heard a small snore, knowing her roommate had followed her advice. Ginny quietly put on her pajamas and hopped into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind kept thinking about Snape. Why was he so nice some times and extremely harsh at others? She didn't understand him at all. But what she didn't understand even more was why she felt so awkward in his presence. Why was she always weak in the knees when he looked at her? Surely, it wasn't normal.

Then, it hit her. She had a crush on the most evil, ill-tempered, most disliked teacher at Hogwarts. Why Snape? Of all the teachers to get a crush on why was it Snape? She felt so stupid. She couldn't believe she had let herself fall for the Potion's Master. There still seemed to be one more question in her mind; did he feel anything for her? While fretting over that very question she drifted off to sleep.

******

Author's Note: Thanks to Laura Beth for giving me some much needed anti-writer's block potion. It was helpful. 

Congrats to Alex Potter! He/she caught a major boo-boo (I said Miss Granger instead of Miss Weasley once.) Thanks for the revision!

2/7/02


	6. Daytime Dream

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER SIX-DAYTIME DREAM

Dawn shone her golden rays onto the earth and into Ginny Weasley's eyes.

"Ughhh," she moaned.

"Ginny, you had better get up. We have to go to breakfast in five minutes," Jane said while peering over at her friend and roommate. She was currently applying blushing charms. It had been part of her daily makeup routine since their third year at Hogwarts.

"I think I'll skip today."

"You'll be sorry," Sharon said in her know-it-all tone.

"I'll take my chances," Ginny said before falling back to sleep.

**

Snape entered the great hall with heavy bags under his eyes. He got a few glances as he walked up to the teacher's table but no one said anything. He gave a quick look over at the Gryffindor table and noticed that Miss Weasley wasn't there. 

'She must have slept in,' he thought to himself. He ate his breakfast without much conversation. Professor Longbottom tried to get him to talk but Snape just cut a few sharp comments out and Neville gave up all efforts of exchanging dialogue with his former teacher. Snape left as soon as he had finished his eggs. 

He was teaching the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They were all a big bunch of showoffs. Snape was particularly grouchy from the lack of sleep he received and decided it would be entertaining to take it out on his students. Before they were ten minutes into the class he had managed to take off twenty-five points from Ravenclaw and thirty from Hufflepuff. The class ran through its clocklike cycle with an eerie silence. Professor Snape was careful not to administer any detentions. He wanted to have the evening to himself. He had seen enough of his pupils lately.

After the students had fled the classroom, Snape started to read through the sad excuses of reports the sixth years had written. They all looked more than less the same. The history of potions was boring to read when most of the students decided to get the information from the same source. He noticed only Claire Astringest had decided to actually go to the library. The rest of the lot had thought it would be easier to refer to their text books. "Well, they will pay," Professor Snape said with a small smirk as he marked Thomas Lettle's paper with a three out of thirty in bright red ink.

After Snape had gotten tired of his grading game so he got up and stretched his arms a bit. He glanced around the room and noticed a black book sitting under one of the tables.

Professor Snape went to pick it up and began cursing, "Second years are now expecting me pick up their books and return them to them?" 

Now, Severus Snape was not known for invading the privacy of his students and he didn't want to start a reputation. Normally, you could easily tell to whom items belonged by the outside. But this was just a black, leather-bound book with no markings at all on the exterior. He quickly opened it up and looked on the first page for a name. He found none. Snape turned to the next page and almost gawked.

Inside of the black book he found the most magnificent drawing he had ever seen. It was a very detailed portrait of Harry Potter. Whoever had drawn this had even gotten the messy hair to look natural. Severus turned to the next page and found another beautiful picture. This one was of an extremely lifelike dragon. He continued to flip though the pages, finding one stunning illustration after the other. There were pictures of classrooms, teachers, scenery, and even one of Sir Nicolas. And they all credited nicely to the real thing. 

'Who would have thought; one of my students actually has a talent,' Snape sneered to himself.

The book was nearly full but there wasn't a single signature. Well, whoever's it was would probably come back for it. He set the book aside and decided he should get back to grading his papers. 

'Severus, is your life that awful? Must you have your fun by terrifying the students and downgrading perfectly good work?' his mind began to argue. 

'Yes. Let me be,' his attitude kicked in. 

'One day you'll be sorry.'

'Fat chance,' he thought.

An ancient voice brought him back to reality. "Severus, how are you?"

"Oh! Hello Headmaster. I'm fine," he said with surprise and hesitation. He wasn't expecting Dumbledore to visit today. "What brings you to the dungeons?"

"I just wanted to check up on the situation involving Miss Weasley. Did you discover what she made yet?"

"No luck whatsoever. The house elves cleaned my room before I arrived and she doesn't remember what she added," his voice let out rather quickly.

"Well, keep an eye on her. You know she is sensitive," the older man said with a heartfelt smile. 

"Would you like some tea?" Snape offered with his wand out, ready to conjure up a tea set.

"No, I must be on my way. Minerva has been insisting I stop by to discuss one of the Gryffindor Prefects. Perhaps another time."

"Yes, another time," Snape said with slight disinterest. His mind had wondered to Miss Weasley again and Dumbledore left without another word. His eyes began to droop and felt heavier with every second they remained open. Finally, his head hit the desk and a finger landed in a black ink bottle.

****__

_ Severus was in a sweetly scented room. Candles that smelled of honeydew were on nightstands and bookshelves. The walls were a light lilac and there was one window. A light breeze was coming through, blowing the white curtains as the sun set. He himself was sitting on a queen sized bed with a white, cotton blanket. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he knew it would be good once it arrived._

_ He lay with his head upon the pillow, just breathing in the fumes. His whole body was relaxed as he heard the door squeak open. His body instantly tensed with excitement. He had been waiting for this for so long and now he was finally going to get it._

_ The small girl with milky, white skin stepped into view. She tastefully walked over to where Severus lay and gently placed her plump lips on his own. He greedily kissed back, demanding more. The petite Ginny Weasley paused and looked into his black eyes. To him, she seemed to be made of milk and honey. Certainly good enough to eat._

_ She sat on the bed and bent over his body to kiss him again. This time her tongue entered his mouth. He stiffened for a moment at this new feeling but soon adjusted was soon kissing his little precious back vigorously. Her fingers gently traced his mouth, going down to his chin and back up._

****

THUNK!

Severus Snape awoke with a start due to a pain at the top of his head.

"WHO THREW THAT?!!!" he hollered at the fifth years who had come into his classroom, ready for class. Not to his surprise, no one answered.

"I demand to know who threw that paperweight at me," he hissed in a dangerously low voice. Instead of an answer, Professor Snape was met with a round of stifled giggles made by several girls and smirks from the boys. He stood up; his full height had always had the intimidation needed to silence the class. He slowly walked over to one girl who was particularly unsuccessful at trying to hide her laugh. 

He put his face barely three inches from hers and stared deeply into her eyes, searching for an answer. "May I ask, what is so funny, Miss Melody?" he calmly growled.

"You…," and she broke into a fit of giggles. 

He grabbed her chin and she shut up immediately. "I what?"

She tried to look at his nose and said, "You have ink of your face." 

He released her and half the class went hooting with laughter. Snape quickly walked over to his desk and pulled out a mirror. He almost let out a moan of disgust but quickly caught himself. The Potion's Master must have circled his mouth while sleeping for now he had a large black, inky ring around his mouth and chin.


	7. Blue Devil's Thorn

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER SEVEN-BLUE DEVIL'S THORN

Severus Snape was still overly harsh with his students four days after the whole ink incident. The rumor of the embarrassment spread to just about everyone in the school within two class periods. Minerva even mentioned something about it to him. As a result, he acted callous with everyone around him. Many found him more intolerable than usual and avoided any conversation in his presence out of fear of detention or the loss of a significant amount of house points.

He had completely given up any hope of ever finding out what that careless Weasley had put in her potion. She didn't recall any details and he had nothing to go on. Well, whatever she added didn't seem to matter much anymore. She appeared to be perfectly normal. Thank Merlin. He didn't know what he would have done if she were permanently damaged.

****

Ginny Weasley had her first Herbology lesson since her 'accident' that day. Class started like any other. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins took a few short notes and then went off to work with some plant in the greenhouse. Today, it was Blue Devil's Thorn.

The plant was a small bush that had the most beautiful, blue flowers. Their bloom was about the size of a tennis ball and they smelled of fresh honeydew. The only thing that seemed vicious with the plant was the deep purple thorns located directly below the bud. 

The students had the _lucky task of collecting the flowers. Apparently, they could be used in certain sleeping potions so Madam Pomfrey requested that the 7th years pick them for the infirmary. _

"Remember class, the petals can't be touched by metal so you can't cut them. You'll have to use your hands. No need to wear your gloves; nothing will happen if you get pricked," Professor Longbottom said in his pleasant voice.

Ginny went off to a bush at the far side of the greenhouse. Her thoughts seemed to be floating in and out of her head. She didn't know if she should thank Neville for the flowers. Well, yes she knew she should. But a tiny voice in the back of her head said that they weren't from Neville. They could be from someone else. Couldn't they? 

She began picking a deep blue blossom. The vibrations from her tugging caused the flowers to let out a sweet aroma and her thoughts were instantly at peace. A small butterfly fluttered out from the flower she was currently trying to pick. Her eyes followed its graceful movement towards a Slytherin that was picking flowers carelessly. Her eyes caught his and she was met with a dirty look.

She had avoided talking to her classmates since the incident. The only thing they had to say were snide remarks about her and Professor Snape. No one believed her when she said nothing had happened between them. The Slytherins had become unbearable. Whispers followed her in the hallways everywhere she went.

"Only the Heir of the Slytherin could actually fall in love with the head of Slytherin," she had heard several times.

A few had let their feelings be know a little louder with more shrewd comments. She was hissed at constantly on her way to class and when she walked into the great hall. She felt much like she did in her 1st year. But things were different now. She didn't have a diary to confide in (she rather distrusted writing down her feelings due to past circumstances.) At least then, Ron and Harry had been there to save her. Now, all she had was a few giggly girlfriends who didn't understand what was going on very well.

She sat down at the foot of the bush, her head now spinning with thought. The rumors weren't true. No, she had agreed on that a while ago. Nothing physical had happened between her and her Professor that night. But something had occurred. She felt slightly different. Her eyes now saw everything as if she had never seen anything before in her life. Everything felt like a new experience.

She couldn't quite place what had been exchanged between them. They were both so similar; pretty much loners. She had a few, carefully selected friends. But they were never good for anything more than gossip. They weren't at all intellectual. She had no one to share her feelings with. And Snape, he was the same way. He didn't have anyone close that she knew of. He spent most of his time fidgeting with his potions in the dungeons. Maybe the realization of how similar they were had passed between their minds? No, it was something more.

She could hear Professor Longbottom walking over to see what she had picked. Ginny quickly reached into the bush, grabbing for a flower that was deep within it to explain why she was sitting down. Her hands wrapped around the delicate blossom and she gave a tug. 

Neville heard short but sharp sound of distress. He quickly walked over to Ginny. He saw her sitting on the ground, sucking on her index finger. Tears were fighting to pour out onto her cheeks. 

"You prick yourself?" Neville asked with a bit of a frown as he sat down next to her.

"Yea, but it's okay…I think."

"Let me see."

She held out her fragile finger and he quickly wrapped his hand around hers. Neville sat and observed her finger for a few moments before he said, "Well, I don't think there is any internal bleeding."

Ginny let out a small chuckle. That must have been the first time he had ever made her truly smile.

He stared into her eyes and she faintly blushed. He moved his head closer to her hand and let out a soft blow. Ginny could feel the cool air on her finger. It sent a slight tingle through her body and she quickly developed a small case of goose pimples. Her eyes closed to this new feeling, trying to analyze it. Ginny felt the blowing stop but it was swiftly replaced by him rubbing her palm. Her mind flashed a red flag to her vision. Ginny promptly pulled away her hand.

'This is Neville, remember? The one who stepped on you toes at every dance. The one who was clumsy and awkward.'

She got up and brushed the dirt off her robes. He remained seated, trying to figure out what he did wrong. 

"Thank you, Neville," she said softly.

"Oh," he wasn't sure on how to respond. "Don't worry about it. That's just my job. I can't go having injured students, now can I?" His response seemed false and a little heartbroken. She held out her hand for him and he reluctantly grabbed it. With a little tug, Professor Longbottom was on his feet again.

"I didn't mean for that," she paused. Should she say it?

He gave her a quizzical look, unsure of what she was talking about. "Then what was it for?"

"For the daisies." Now it was Neville's turn to blush. He turned even redder than Ron could. It was a good thing his back was to the class. One could only guess what the Slytherins might say to the look on his face.

He stammered out, "H-how did you know they were from me?"

"Sharon saw you leaving the hospital wing when she was coming to visit me. I just kind of guessed," she answered

"Oh r-really?" he seemed rather embarrassed. Perhaps she shouldn't talk about it with her classmates so near.

"It was really sweet of you." The bell rang and Neville turned around to let out a "Dismissed" so the class would leave. When he turned back around Ginny gave him a small peck on the cheek and hurried towards the door. Neville stood in a daze for several moments before he realized what had just taken place. _He__ had a chance with her!_

****

Author's Note: Credits to Catherine for catching a mistake (I said that Ginny was heir of Slytherin when she was in her 2nd year instead of her 1st). I also thank her for giving me a few ideas and bits of inspiration. Also credits to Persephone13, Melissa Belial Riddle, and Kiyudr for letting me know that British people call 'goosebumps' 'goose pimples.' 

In a review, RCH said, "Ginny never was the heir of Slytherin, that was Tom Riddle."  Technically, yes, you're right.  But, the students of the school don't know that.  They never found out that Tom Riddle was involved.  Plus, Tom used Ginny to open the chamber.  And isn't the Heir of Slytherin suppose to open the chamber?  So, that would make her the/a Heir.  (06/04/03)


	8. The Truth Spell

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER EIGHT-THE TRUTH SPELL

Ginny hurried off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She walked in the door just as the bell was ringing. Professor Lupin gave her a weak look of disapproval. She was glad that after Harry defeated he-who-is-not-to-be-named, Lupin had been asked to teach again. He was really one of the best teachers for the subject. He had a vast knowledge on the topic and had had more than one meeting with the Dark Lord himself.

Ginny barely heard the teacher talking. She was thinking about what she had just done. What on earth possessed her to kiss Neville? Eughh.

"So far we have done a review of many of the animals you have studied. We have also evaluated hexes. I think today, we shall begin counter-curses," Professor Lupin said while opening a book. The class automatically took out their parchments and quills to take notes. He continued, "We shall begin with the Truth Spell. Can anyone tell me what this curse does?"

A few students' hands rose into the air, all of them lazily. "Ah yes, Jared."

"It makes the person you cast it on tell the truth," the boy said without much enthusiasm.

"Correct! It is considered a very dark spell. Anyone know why it's thought to be dark?" Lupin looked around the room, hoping for someone to volunteer the information. "No one? Well, it is extremely painful for the person the spell is subjected to. Not many can withstand its torture so I won't be cursing anyone today." There seemed to be a few relieved faces. 

"Being that the full moon is occurring the day after tomorrow, I don't feel I am up for you to subject the curse on me either." Lupin reached down under his desk while saying this and pulled out a cage that contained a black rabbit. "You will practice on Cosmic Creepus." A few girls let out gasps. How could they hurt something so innocent?

Professor Lupin seemed to read their minds. "Don't worry girls. You won't be able to do much with the spell yet. I doubt anyone will even be able to shoot it from their wand. As a precautionary measure, Professor Snape has already given him a nerve-loosing potion. He won't feel a thing." A few of the Hufflepuffs still didn't seem to believe him.

He continued, "You all must first practice the actual curse just to get the basics of it. I don't expect anyone in this room to master it. Then, once you all have the gist of it we will practice the counter-curse." 

The class sat looking rather bored. They weren't exactly eager. The teacher had just asked them to learn a very complex, dark spell that they surely wouldn't be able to perform. Professor Lupin let them sit and soak in everything he had just said for a few moments.

"Now everyone pull out your wands and repeat after me. 'Veritas!' Hurry up now." 

Everyone pulled out their wands obediently but with reluctance. They eyed each other, waiting to see who would say the spell first. Professor Lupin looked at his students with amusement. He was just about to repeat the spell when Ginny Weasley broke the silence.

"_Veritas_!" she bellowed. A small, black smoke puffed out of the tip of her wand. The professor looked delighted.

"Very good, Ginny! 10 points to Gryffindor for stepping out from your peer's conformity."

A few of the Hufflepuffs gave offended looks at the teacher's harsh meaning behind the comment but said nothing. They quickly began trying the spell themselves but no one was nearly as successful as Ginny. 

She glanced over at her friend, Samantha, who looked extremely frustrated. Samantha was normally very good at casting spells and curses but she found this one especially complicated. She hadn't even managed to emit the tiniest ring of smoke from her wand. Sam noticed Ginny staring at her and gave her a vicious glare. She wasn't used to not being able to perform in class.

Ginny gave her friend a weak smile and continued practicing the spell at the black rabbit. Suddenly, a short spurt of black light shot out of her wand. Her eyes caught Professor Lupin's.

"Excellent, Ginny. Could I see you after class?" he asked with no hint of wrongdoing.

"Okay Professor," Ginny replied. She heard someone cough to muffle 'slut' on the Hufflepuff side of the room.

Ginny put her head into her book, pretending to be looking up something on the spell while her face turned bright red. After the professor had moved on to help other students Sharon whispered over to her, "What was that about?"

Ginny merely shrugged. She wanted to run out of the room crying. She didn't feel like she deserved the cruel treatment from her classmates. Sharon noticed Ginny's mood and quickly changed the topic.

"You like Herbology today? I thought I was gonna die. I nearly kissed three Slytherins!" Sharon whispered.

Ginny was now all ears. She looked up at her friend in total shock. 

"Why?!" she forgot to whisper. A few classmates looked up but quickly continued in their own conversations.

"That flower. It makes you feel things that aren't really there. You didn't notice?"

Ginny was sorry she hadn't know this earlier. She wouldn't have felt so awkward about kissing Neville. She looked like she was thinking then quickly replied, "No. I was by myself the whole time."

Sharon looked like she was about to say something when the bell rang.

"No homework tonight. Class dismissed," Professor Lupin said.

"See you in the common room, Ginny!" Sharon shouted as she walked out the door.

After the class had dispersed and the room was empty Professor Lupin began talking to Ginny.

"You did very well in class today."

"Thanks Professor."

"I was wondering..."

'Oh no!' Ginny thought. 'Please tell me he isn't going to ask me on a date. The last thing I need is another rumor of a teacher and me.' Lupin caught the look of anxiety in her eyes and decided to reword the question.

"I think it would be a good idea if you practiced the Truth Spell out of class. I'm sure you could master it with a few more tries. What do you think?"

"OH!" Ginny didn't bother to hide the relief in her eyes. "Why I'd love that. In fact, I think it would be much easier to learn the counter-curse if I can perform the actual curse."

"Precisely. How about tomorrow at seven?"

"Yea, that will work. See you then Professor!"

"Bye Ginny," the professor said with a smile.

Ginny Weasley left the classroom and went off to her common room. When she'd entered the portrait hole she found several girls waiting for some gossip. Ginny ignored their pleading looks and ran off to her room. She sat on her bed and closed the curtains. She did not want to be interrupted.

Something at the back of her mind kept nagging her. She had to figure out what it was. It must be about the whole Neville thing. _How could I have kissed him? _ Even if it was on the cheek. He was her clumsy, childhood sweetheart. She had told herself when he graduated that she wouldn't date him again. She didn't want to end up marrying him and living at Hogwarts. No, she definitely wanted to leave this school for good once she graduated.

Suddenly, Sharon's head popped in between the curtain. "Are you coming to lunch, Gin?"

"Yea. Sorry, I was just thinking," Ginny said a bit dazed.

"Well, you better get your stuff for potions. I doubt we'll have time to come back up to the dormitory after we eat."

Ginny quickly repacked her knapsack and headed off to lunch. She got the usual snide remarks from the most of the school while walking to the Gryffindor table. She ducked her head down and tried to disregard it the best she could. Lunch was rather enjoyable except for the occasional hiss from the Slytherin table. After the meal was over, Ginny followed her fellow housemates to the dungeons. Many thought potions was the worst class of the day. Everyone was stuck inside a freezing, stonewalled room with a nasty man that was the proud owner of a severe personality disorder. But for some odd reason, Ginny wasn't dreading spending two hours with the teacher. She was almost looking forward to it.

Her attitude completely changed when she entered the classroom. She saw a large group of Slytherins standing in a circle, looking at something. She craned her neck to see what they found so interesting and let out a shriek. She plunged the circle and grabbed her sketchbook.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PROPERTY!" she screamed, waving the book in the air.

Someone grabbed the book from behind and she turned around, ready to scream at whoever had taken it. The room had fallen deathly silent. She looked up at the tall man cloaked in a black robe. Her eyes looked into his for a fraction of a second and then she turned away. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face him.

In no more than a mere whisper he said, "How dare you accuse my students of stealing. That book was carelessly left in my classroom. I was waiting for someone to claim it." He bent down and murmured in her ear, "Detention. Tomorrow. Eight o'clock." Ginny went in total shock as she felt his breath in her ear. He looked to the rest of the class. The Slytherins were about to have a field day. 

"Sit down! All of you!" he barked. His hand held firmly to the sketchbook. The class reluctantly took their seats. Professor Snape sat on his desk and flipped through the pages of the book. "Is this supposed to be a portrait? Tisk tisk. This looks like a mere shadow of the real thing. I suppose it is acceptable, seeing that you are only a Gryffindor."

The Slytherins hollered with laughter. The Gryffindors just sat at their seats, silently taking in the humiliation. This was too much for her. Ginny ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Her face was flushed in anger and outrage. Why was he so mean? She knew she wasn't any good at art. Her brothers had made fun of her whenever she drew or painted over the summer. So needless to say, her self-esteem was rather low. She didn't need Snape to point it out. 

Ginny walked as far as she could from the dungeons and soon found herself in her room. She shut the drapes around her bed and fell asleep. No one dared to wake her for their next class or dinner.

***

With the next day, came new rumors. A few claimed that Ginny Weasley had slapped Severus Snape in her fury. Others said that they had passionately kissed. Only the 7th year Gryffindors tried to speak but the truth. But no one wanted to hear the truth. Lies slithered through breakfast. Each one was more dramatic then the previous.

"Ginny, you have to eat. You're already too thin as it is," Jane coaxed at lunch.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny yelled through the door. Nobody could get her to come out of the dorm except for class. And even then, she would sit silently, eyes staring at the words in a book but not reading them.

She had somehow managed to get through the day without eating a bite, ready to retire to her room for the night. She had washed her face and brushed her teeth when she remembered she was supposed to practice the Truth Spell with Professor Lupin.

"Damn it!" she yelled into the empty bathroom.

"It can't be that bad, dearie," replied the mirror in a sweet voice. 

Ginny stared daggers at it. She certainly did not need an inanimate object giving her its own opinion. She grabbed her wand and walked out of the portrait hole. Not a soul said anything as she left.

Her mood improved slightly as she took the long way to Lupin's classroom. Nothing but a walk could put her in high spirits. Ginny knocked lightly on the door when she approached the classroom. Her foul mood had disappeared slightly.

"Come in!" called a cheery voice. As she opened he door offered, "Tea?"

**

Remus Lupin saw her pale face step in through the door. She looked absolutely awful. Personally, he was surprised she had even showed up. She hadn't even gone to the great hall to eat. He quickly offered her tea. He knew she must be famished.

"I'd love some," she said as her stomach rumbled.

He quickly conjured up a tea set and a large plate of cakes.

"Would you like something a little more filling perhaps?" His voice accused nothing. It was just gentle and caring. She was very grateful for that.

"Do you mind?"

"I most certainly do not. I hope you like fish & chips." 

A large plate of food appeared before her. She ate silently while he sipped his tea. After she had eaten her fill, she looked like she might be ready talk. He didn't want to pressure her, but he knew it was helpful to know someone would listen.

"Shall I even ask how things are with you?"

Ginny snorted at the comment. "I'm sure you have heard all the rumors."

"Yes, they do seem to flood the hallways lately."

She blushed and looked down at her plate. Ginny was already too ashamed to face her classmates. She had held out hope that the teachers knew nothing of the lies.

Lupin noticed that she looked uncomfortable. "Ginny, I know they aren't true. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"Well, I'm always around if you need to."

"Thanks," she said with a shy smile.

"But I think we should begin. We have already spent the better half of an hour sitting here."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked suddenly with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Seven thirty-five. Do you have something more to do tonight?"

"Yes. Detention with Professor Snape."

"I see," he said quietly. Remus felt terribly sorry for the girl. She had already dealt with so much that week and now had to go and face the Head of Slytherin. "We had better hurry then."

"Now, you've made incredible progress. I think with a few more tries you will be able to successfully cast the spell." He pulled out Cosmic Creepus, the rabbit, and had her cast the spell several times. After her fourth try, a vibrant, black light shot from her wand. Professor Lupin looked like he was going to collapse with happiness. 

"Excellent! Just excellent! I think we should move onto the counter-curse. We have fifteen more minutes until the hour is over."

Ginny just smiled; very proud she had just preformed an advanced, dark curse.

Lupin continued, "Okay, the counter-curse is Veritium. You must say it while still holding your wand when being subjected to the curse. The only way for you to really learn the counter-curse is to try while I subject you to it. I warn you, it is going to be painful. Ready?"

Ginny nodded, clutching her wand tightly.

"_Veritas_!" Lupin cried. The curse echoed in the classroom.

Black light short from his wand and tore into Ginny's chest. She fell to her knees instantly. The spell felt as if her chest was being ripped into two by fishhooks. Her heart was now open to answer honestly whatever question was asked of her.

"What is your name?" Lupin asked.

"Virginia Margery Weasley," she answered. Her face had gone pale. The pain was searing through her, growing with every moment the spell remained cast.

"Try the counter-curse, Veritium."

She whispered, gasping in agony, the counter-curse. The pain was lessened but soon shot back to worse than before. She fell to her hands with the new surge of agony.

"Where do you live?"

"The Burrow," she replied. Her voice no longer seemed like her own.

"Good, now try the counter curse again."

_"Veritium_!" she said with more strength. The pain hardly subsided.

A small smile came onto the professor's face. "Who is your favorite person in the whole world?"

Ginny shot him a pleading look. She didn't want to answer but the spell was forcing her to. The pain increased with every second she put off answering. Her chest felt like it was ripping at the flesh. Finally, with her brown eyes cast to the floor, gasping or breath, she murmured, "Severus Snape."

Professor Lupin looked worried. He had expected her to say her mother or at worst, Harry Potter. He had found out something he shouldn't know. 

"_Finite incantatum_!" he yelled. What was he going to do now?

***** 

Author's Note: I'd like to give credit to Cassandra Clair for the Veritas curse. She had it in her fan fic Draco Dormiens, which can be found at http://www.schonoogle.com Sorry Cassandra; I'm just too tired to make up my own wicked spell.

Congrats to leelee. She pointed out that Ginny's eyes are brown (not blue.)

Also, I had one typo in this chapter that Hermile pointed out. I accidentally said 'marring' instead of 'marrying.' I changed it though.

RCH said in a review, "So she wants to leave Hogwarts? That doesn't really rhyme with her wanting Snape now does it?."  Ginny said that she wanted to leave Hogwarts after she graduated.  She has never once said she wanted to marry Snape or stay with him forever.  There is no reason why she wouldn't want to leave.  (06/04/02)


	9. Finding Out

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER NINE-FINDING OUT

Ginny heard Professor Lupin yell, "_Finite incantatum_!" The physical pain immediately lessened but it was replaced with emotional terror. Her mind raced, looking for a solution to this situation. It didn't think of anything. 

She was embarrassed. Her face was a shameful red. The professor wouldn't even look at her. Her brown eyes remained cast to the ground. Ginny was scared of Lupin's reaction. Would he tell Snape? Or Dumbledore? How long would it take for the entire student body to find out? She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

'Look at the position you put yourself in!' her mind screamed.

**

'Ok, Remus. Time for some very quick thinking,' he thought to himself.

"Ginny, you don't look so well. Go to the infirmary and stay there until morning," Lupin said with a voice that shook with unknown emotion. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. The brown haired man didn't want to see the shame on her face; he didn't want her to see the embarrassment in his.

Ginny simply squeaked and ran out of the room. She didn't even bother to grab her things. Lupin heard her footsteps scampering down the hall. The professor shut the door after he was sure she was gone. He had to think and he had to think hard.

The first thing that came to his mind was to send for Dumbledore. Dumbledore would know if there was any truth at all to the rumors. Had his colleague slept with a student? But did that even matter? No. All that mattered was Ginny Weasley's reputation and safety. So what if she had slept with a man that could be her father? 

Lupin shuddered at the thought of that. The only thing to be done was to make sure nothing more happened between them. That could be solved easily. He just had to go talk to Severus about what he had found out.

"Oh this isn't going to be fun," he said out loud.

He tried to think of what he was going to say and what kind of tone he should use. He was dealing with Snape, the man to mocked him in an indirect manner constantly. No mattered how hard Remus had tried being nice, Snape would never let up. The best way to act in this situation… angry? Yes, angry will do. 

"The only other thing I must do is make sure no one else finds out about this," Remus muttered. His eyes quickly flickered to the painting of an old king on the wall.

"I forbid you to tell anyone anything you heard in this room. Not Dumbledore and certainly not any other paintings." His voice was menacing and showed a deep anger. 

The painting tried to look shocked. As if he went around spreading gossip!

"Do not try to play the innocent, King Friday. You will be sorry if you speak a word," Lupin whispered while turning to the door to go talk to Severus.

**

Severus Snape sat in his classroom. He should have been grading papers but he wasn't. Instead, he sat in a heavy, red-leather armchair that he had conjured up. An unread book sat in his lap while his mind pondered. What was with all the looks he had been getting lately? Looks from students were common, but looks from the staff were a completely different matter. 

That oaf, Hagrid, had eyed him all through lunch. The half-giant looked like he had a question to ask but not the words to say it. At the time, Severus had thought nothing of it. But then in his afternoon classes, he had heard three students whispering while everyone else was working on their potions. Normally, he would have stopped the chatter immediately. He was just about to when he heard his own name being mentioned. Snape had picked up a nearby student's notes and pretended he was checking them while he listened to the whispers carefully.

"I heard he kissed her," one said silently.

"She would never kiss Snape! He's so old," murmured another.

A more confident student declared, "I wouldn't doubt it. He has been giving her a lot of detentions lately."

His own voice rang among the students, "Miss MacDougall, kindly get back to you potion."

Had that been why Hagrid looked at him so oddly at lunch? Did everyone think that Severus Snape had kissed someone? Who was this someone they were referring to? His mind ran with unanswered questions.

"Oh what nonsense!" he disgustedly muttered into the empty classroom. Snape threw his head to one way than the other, causing a strand of hair to fall into his eyes. A sleek, long fingered hand went to brush it back behind a pale ear when a knock hit the door.

He had only been expecting one person to come to detention tonight.

"Come in, Miss Weasley," he called. He didn't even bother to look up from the book on his lap.

"I am not Miss Weasley," said the not-so-pleasant voice of Remus Lupin. "Though, I have come to discuss her."

Severus didn't bother with hellos. "If this is about that blasted sketchbook of hers, the Slytherins took it from my desk. I did not give it to them."

"This is not about some silly sketchbook," spitted Lupin's venomous voice. "This is about what she said under the influence of the Truth Spell."

Snape raised an eyebrow but quickly lowered it. The Truth Spell? Why would she be under the influence of the Truth Spell? He noticed that the professor looked more upset about whatever it was than Severus had ever seen him over anything.

"Which student cast the spell?" Severus asked, guessing that this was the issue.

"This is NOT about WHO cast the spell. This is about what SHE SAID while under it." Remus Lupin rarely lost his temper. He was of an agreeable nature. What could possibly have him ruffled?

Sounding like he wasn't interested; The Potion's Master turned a page in his book and asked, "What did she say?"

Remus ignored the question. "Are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" Snape said amusedly. He knew what the man meant. He wasn't sure who was involved but he knew enough to play with him. It was just Snape's nature to make him work for what he wanted. "What rumors?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Severus," Lupin threatened.

"I am not playing 'dumb.' I, for one, am not the tasteless type to listen to the gossip of woman and students." His voice was cold.

"Severus, you know what I am talking about." Lupin was just about shaking with anger. Snape's face was incredibly pleased. "Did you or did you not kiss Ginny Weasley?" Remus nearly shouted.

Snape attempted to turn the look on his face to something Remus would never expect, flattered. He held his silence, racking his brain for the words to get the point across fast and clearly. He was done toying with the werewolf. Time to dispel these absurd rumors from the staff.

His harsh, sneering voice echoed off the freezing, stone walls. "Professor Lupin, I give you too much credit. And to think that you might not be so thick headed as to believe tales made up by hormone-crazed teenagers."

Snape stared into the younger man's blue eyes for several seconds before looking back to his book, thinking the conversation was over.

"Then what did happen between you two?" Lupin's voice was calmer and more controlled but he was still accusing.

"That is none of your business."

Lupin hadn't wanted to tell anyone what Ginny had said, including Severus. But it seemed like the only way to make sure Snape understood what was wrong. 

"She confessed that you were her favorite person in the entire world. Severus, that isn't a normal or _sane reaction." Remus' voice had turned into sorrow, losing all of its previous anger._

Sounding disgusted, "I will go talk to her. Where is she?"

Lupin just answered, "Infirmary," and walked out the door, head hung.


	10. Offerings

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER TEN-OFFERINGS

Severus Snape sat staring blankly into the empty fireplace in his classroom. Should he go now or wait? It seemed sensible to wait until morning to seek out the Weasley girl. He hadn't any idea on what to say to her and it would definitely give him time to collect his thoughts. Then again, he was always better on his toes. He will go now. There is no point in putting it off.

So what if she had some silly, school-girl crush on him. It didn't really matter. It wasn't as if he could act on those feelings. Act on? Did you just say 'act on'? Did you just think that there was a remote possibility to 'act on' her feelings for you? Old man, this is not your game.

His black eyes flickered up to the clock on the mantelpiece. Nine o'clock. If he was going to go tonight, he had better go now. He could only imagine how problematic the situation he was placing himself in would be. How would she react to what must be said?

A thin smile crossed his thin lips. Perhaps, just perhaps he would ask. It has been _so long since he last lured innocence._

**

"Poppy, wait!" his hoarse voice called through the darkness. He reached the hospital wing just before Poppy was about to lock the door for the night.

Madame Pomfrey turned around to face the professor, key in hand. "May I help you, Severus?" she said. There seemed to be a slight annoyance in her voice.

"I must see one of your patients immediately."

"Severus, can it not wait until morning? I need to lock up. We must all get sleep at some point."

"This can not wait. I will lock the door when I am through so you may go to bed."

"Professor Snape, there is only one patient in that room and she has been through an excruciating ordeal. She must gain her strength."

"I have just received information from Professor Lupin that needs to be discussed. Now if you will please step aside, I need to speak to her without further ado." Severus could only imagine how this looked in the nurse's point of view. She had seen him stay with her all night and there was no uncertainty she had heard the gossip.

His cold, black eyes held hers for several moments. Their customary blue brilliance was tainted with bloodshot veins. Thick, dark bags hung under them. Her mind was battering the options around. She didn't want to allow him to enter but her day had been taxing. Finally, drowsiness won her over.

"All right. I trust you to be…" she searched for the correct word, "mannerly." The woman walked down the hallway and called out, "Don't forget to lock the door," before turning the corner.

**

Ginny sat up in the all too familiar bed of the infirmary. She seemed to be ending up here a lot lately. Ever since she had interacted with _him. She couldn't even think his name without shuddering with delight. She didn't know why she even thought about him. It wasn't like he was anything special. No, he was far from that. He was sadistic and insufferable, but he was Snape. And that made up for any flaws he might possess._

Suddenly, the door swung open. Her heart jumped. Madame Pomfrey had locked the door. No one would dare enter after she left. Ginny jumped under the covers, her head hitting the pillow almost painfully. She closed her eyes, hoping that whoever had entered would think she was asleep and leave. Her wishes weren't granted.

Heavy footsteps hit the tiled floor. They stopped short. 

A feeble notion crossed her mind, 'Maybe they left.' Just then, two hands roughly grasped her shoulders. They shook her body hastily. A strand of hair fell onto her face. It tickled her skin and she had to fight not to give herself away. The red head opened her eyes ever so slightly. Through the squint she could see a shadowy individual bent over the bed. The shaking stopped so she shut her eyes. 

It was him. Did he know? Of course he knows. Why else would be here? She was still anxious over his reaction. Surely, he wouldn't be understanding or soothing in response.

The movement forcefully began again. This time a voice accompanied it.

"Miss Weasley, wake up." The demand was hushed with no harshness apparent. Slightly louder, "Miss Weasley, I know you are awake."

She opened her eyes widely, seeing the darkened room. She knew who was stirring her and exactly why.

"Professor," she acknowledged. 

His weight sank onto the mattress as he prepared for an intimate talk. He thought it was best not to have this talk in the dark but it would save her the embarrassment of seeing his reactions so he kept the candles unlit. 

This was almost too good to be real. Her heart was beating rapidly. It felt like it may jump out of her chest. Somehow, she managed to keep her appearance relatively cool.

His nervous cough ran through the silent room. "Professor Lupin has informed me that you have an interest for the dark arts."

That was the last thing she had expected him to say. So, he wants to gently break the ice? That is still an unusual way for Snape to do it. What was he getting to?

"You might say that. You have the same interest, no doubt." She had let the words slip out. They weren't well thought or chosen. He noticed she bit her bottom lip in regret a moment after they were voiced. 

His forehead creased in thought. How would he respond to that? The truth is always the best way out of self-conscious circumstances.

"I know more than you could ever imagine." His normally strong defensives weren't anywhere around. She sat up in the bed at this. He saw her face light up with fascination. Never before, in class or out, had someone given him that look. It was normally fear or hate that was apparent. At the most, slight interest. Out of lack of knowing what to do, his teacher mode took over.

"Do I have stars floating around my head, Miss Weasley?" insensitive and unsympathetic was his voice.

"No, P-professor," Ginny stammered.

"Then do not stare like it is so."

Her gaze went to the floor. With the moonlight coming through the window, he could see the moisture forming a glaze over the cinnamon pupils. _You want to get your point across, Severus, not make her cry._

Relenting he asked, "Were you successful with the Truth Spell?"

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Did you like it?" He sounded like he was testing her and she was quick to catch it.

"I don't understand why it is considered dark," she paused. "It is no more painful than some potions the Ministry administers."

"Yes. I can not explain the working of the Ministry of Magic. Cornelius Fudge isn't the most brilliant Minister we have ever seen. But back to my question, did you like it?"

She seemed reluctant. Her voice was almost embarrassed. "Yes."

He quickly asked, "Why?" in an attempt to make sure they both didn't lose their nerves.

"I'm not sure." His face swiftly shot her a doubtful look. "The sensation. The raw power. The feeling-," she took in a deep breath. "The feeling that I wasn't defenseless."

"Yes, certain spells can make you feel that way. Gryffindors are very thick-headed when it comes to the difference of dark and light. It is odd, to find one with such potential for the dark."

His words hung eerily in the air. She wasn't sure if that was a complete insult or twisted compliment. Truthfully, it didn't matter. Just the fact that it had come from Snape was enough. She would do anything to please him. A small smile came to her face.

"That thought pleases you, doesn't it?" He shifted his body, causing the bed to shake slightly. She couldn't identify what depths the comment held.

"I am willing to offer you something. It could open endless possibilities or crush every dream in that little heart of yours. You will need to consider what I ask you. It is not an offer that should be rejected or accepted without deep thought and reflection. Before I ask, you must promise that you will conduct yourself discretely, without informing anyone about the question I will ask you. I must know that, should you reject, no one will ever find out. Can you take on that responsibility?" 

He stared at her through out the whole explanation. Her eyes had been on the floor, twitting her thumbs. Now, his right hand reached under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. The raw emotion was evident in his eyes. She didn't know what to do. She tried to get away with nodding her chin but his grip held it firmly in place. Her eyes glanced downward. The sleeve to his robe had slipped down his arm, the dark mark evident.

"Look at me!"

She moved her sweet coffee eyes to meet his black, tunnel like ones. They locked one each others gaze.

"Y-yes."

"I thought you would answer so. Ginny," her name rolled off his tongue, "I would like to train you," he paused for several moments to let the statement take effect. His voice was much like that of the famous speech she had received during her first potions class. "To teach you the dark ways. What you do with the information obtained, I care not. You seem to be the one of the few, but worthy, who has the thirst yet not the selfish ambitions. So, I ask, will you let me train you? Will you become an Apprentice of the Night?"

She was just about to answer the question asked in a silky voice but quickly bit her tongue. He had told her it isn't something to be answered lightly. She must think about this for a few days.

"I leave you with that thought. Come to my room with an answer in one week."

He rose from the bed, his hand releasing her face. She watched the dark shape cross the room and exit. The last she heard of him was the simple spell he used to lock the doors. Both became lost in thought as they separated into their own ways. Neither slept much that night.

*******

Author's Note: How'd you like that? Well anyway, I'd like to say thank you to bdwrm. You really wouldn't believe how much a review motivates me (even if it is a dumb one ;)

To everyone: I love getting e-mail from you guys. If you asking me a question about my writing, feel free to e-mail me. But if you are reviewing this story, please review through fanfiction.net It just makes it so much easier to keep track of things.


	11. Considerations

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER ELEVEN-CONSIDERATIONS

Ginny pretended she was still in pain the next day in order to avoid going to class. Almost the entire student body had noticed she wasn't acting the same lately. They all just assumed that she was trying to avoid the taunting when she didn't show up for classes or meals.

In truth, the taunting was part of the reason she choose to stay in the infirmary. The other was that she needed to have uninterrupted time to think. Snape had offered her something last night; something of great importance; an apprenticeship. But it wasn't an ordinary one. It was to become an Apprentice of the Night. She wasn't sure what that meant. The only thing she was positive of was that it involved dark arts. 

Did he want to teach her the unforgivables? Or maybe something a bit lighter? Her mind ran around in circles thinking about the possibilities. Her mother and father would definitely frown upon her learning the dark arts. No, they would do more than frown upon it. They would disown her.

Why had he chosen her? Of all the Slytherins who thrive in the dark arts, he had chosen a purebred Gryffindor with little experience in the topic. And whose father was a muggle-lover at that. His decision didn't make sense. Ginny felt overwhelmed with her choice. 

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. To spend more time with Snape would be fantastic. But she knew that accepting this was a big responsibility. Once she told him yes she wouldn't be able to turn back. She would have no choice but to complete the apprenticeship of learning only Merlin knows what.

She needed to go to the library. That's it! I'll go to the library and find out what this apprenticeship might entail. There has got to be a book on it somewhere!

Ginny stood up only to realize she was confined to the infirmary until Madame Pomfrey gave her leave to go. 

'Ugh! This is so frustrating. I don't want to have to deal with everyone yet I need to leave,' she thought. Ginny, being stuck in the hospital wing until at least dinner, laid down to rest, still thinking about what to do.

****

Professor Snape sat at his desk, diligently grading seventh year papers while second years worked on a fairly easy strengthening concoction. He came across one with familiar, tidy scrawl. It wasn't hastily written like the others. No, the person who wrote this had taken their time.

His eye glanced to the name at the bottom of the parchment.

_Ginny Weasley. Figures._

It was because of her that he had bags worse than Madame Pomfrey's under his eyes today. He had lain in bed all night wondering if he had done the right thing. The professor knew that he had let too much time lapse between the last time he had trained. If he didn't pick someone soon, he would loose his skill. But should he have asked her? 

For the past few weeks, who would be worthy enough to be offered such power was quite unclear. One of his own students, a Slytherin, seemed like his best shot. They would certainly have experience in the topic. He wouldn't need to start from the beginning. The only thing that worried him about choosing a Slytherin was that he would be left in the dark after they completed their training. They wouldn't bother to tell him what they did with the dark magic he taught them. No, a Slytherin would not do. They were too self-centered. They wouldn't use their knowledge for better. 

So who to choose? A Hufflepuff would be loyal enough to Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic. Hufflepuffs don't have enough brains to learn everything **and apply it though.**

A Ravenclaw would be worthy. They were smart and fairly devoted. But they didn't have their wits about them often. A Ravenclaw would be scared of the Dark Lord. That wouldn't do.

Gryffindor? That could work. He would just need to be choosy. He couldn't pick a dumb one. And it wouldn't hurt to pick one that wouldn't switch alliances. So a Gryffindor it is. But which one? 

His subconscious had been wondering over to the Chamber of Secrets for some time. It was a constant tugging at the back of his mind, trying to get him to realize whom he should ask. 

It didn't hit him until their eyes locked when she was screaming about her sketchbook. He remembered it perfectly. Her hair had been ragged and unkempt. It had whipped against the air when she turned to face him. Her flushed face quickly turned pale as a ghost. In that one instant they held eye-contact, Severus had thought about everything he knew of this girl.

Pureblood. A muggle-lover for a father. Six older brothers. A plump mother. Friends with Hermione Granger. Ties with Harry Potter. Sweetheart of Neville Longbottom. Entered the Chamber of Secrets first year. A high number of O.W.L.s. A promising candidate for N.E.W.T.s. Not a prefect or head girl. Shy. Quiet in class.

Yes, all that made her the perfect candidate. She had strong friends who would most likely never shift to the dark side. Her family was supportive and large. She was a pureblood. And, she had faced Tom Riddle himself. 

So yes, he had done the right thing. Ginny Weasley was the perfect candidate for such wisdom. He slipped a frail smile as he began to read her paper.

***

As dinnertime neared, Ginny began to gather up her belongings. Madam Pomfrey had said she could leave at dinner. While she waited for the bell to sound, she wondered which book would be the best to start her research with. Ginny didn't know of any books that might be helpful off the top of her head. She had never had to research the dark side before. Anything that had been needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts was easy enough to find in their text book. She would just need to do what Hermione did; look at every possible book in the library.

"Finally," Ginny murmured as the bell rang. She took her clothes up to her room and ran down to the Great Hall, hoping to get some dinner. 

A few people looked up as she walked into the eating area and then continued on with their own conversations. Her eyes scanned the room for somewhere to sit. Unknowingly, she looked up at Snape. He was absorbed in the contents of his plate. Her eyes shifted over to Neville. He looked at her and gave her a genuine Longbottom smile. 

Ginny let out a silent groan and turned to leave the Great Hall. She wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. 

She wandered the halls aimlessly. Everyone was eating, so there wasn't anyone to talk to or anything to do. She found herself heading in the direction of the library. Better start researching, Gin. You'll never find what you're looking for if you don't give it enough time.

Ginny reached the library only to find that Madam Pince was eating as well. A simple _Alohomora let her into the library. If anyone asked her why she had broken into the library she would simply say she had missed so much class and desperately needed to find a book. Then, she would apologize profoundly._

Luckily, no one bothered her. Ginny didn't have any idea on what an Apprentice of the Night might do. She grabbed the seven most likely books that she had access to. They all dealt with a different area of the dark arts; potions, charms, transfiguration, and some others.

Then, Ginny ran off to her dormitory with all the books. That way, she could read them in privacy. Only Sharon and Samantha would ask her what all these books were about. And she could easily think up something to dodge their questions.

She reached her bed and dumped all the books down onto it. She spent a majority of her night reading, looking for something that may give her insight.

***The next day***

Severus Snape had his back to the door. He was cleaning off the chalk board. He had had a tiring day of teaching incompetent students a simple growth brew. His class had bombarded him with questions about every aspect of the potion. One boy even dared to throw several unnecessary ingredients into his cauldron. 

His shoulders were tensed, his jaw stiff. He was getting too old for dealing with these childish antics. No, he wasn't really old. Only forty. His core was just spread too thin. He held a constant, internal battle. It gnawed his innards, leaving only trails of what should really be there. He fought an endless war against that damned mark. It tormented him. He often felt like he was going insane; especially when it talked.

Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic thought that the mark was gone. To their knowledge, it should be. Severus hadn't told anyone the mark remained. Out of fear or stupidity or its demand to not be revealed, he wasn't sure. 

Master had made sure that even if all means for a mortal body were gone, he could still wield the actions of his past followers. The gruesome skull would remain on his body in this world and the next. Because of that, Master was always with him. Severus lovingly traced the blackened skin with a pale finger.

Snape turned around when he heard footsteps. He quickly ended his self-wallowing to find Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. She walked into the room and stood before his desk.

"I did not want an answer until next week, Miss Weasley," he droned as he sat down. He laid his hands casually on the surface of his desktop.

The redhead shot the weary man a confident look. "I'm not here to give you an answer. I need to ask you for something."

"What?" He managed to sound disinterested, almost disgusted.

"I need a letter or permission to go into the _err… restricted section to do some research."_

The man remained silent. She uncomfortably shifted her weight to the other leg and asked, "So will you give me one?"

"Certainly," he pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing a note for the girl. "I'm glad you not considering my offer carelessly." His voice was as cold as ever.

He mockingly sneered, "It would pain me to see you reject such an offer hastily." 

With that, he held out the folded note for her to take. She went to reach for it and his hand wrapped around her wrist. He firmly held her arm and pulled her closer. Severus' lips were in her ear; her body oddly leaned across the desk. His lips brushed against her hair. She could feel the heat from his mouth on her earlobe as he whispered.

"You won't find anything, Pet."

Her eyes widened and she pulled away. With the note in her hand, she left the dungeons. Severus Snape couldn't help but notice she was rubbing a bruised wrist.

***

Author's Note:  Once again, RCH has left a comment in my review book.  They said, "her parents will disown her? So what, they are not exactly the Rockefellers."  In case you didn't notice, the Weasleys seem to be a very tight knit family.  I think she would hate to be cut off from her mother.  However, I apologize for whatever type of family you have.  You obviously must not have anyone close to you in your life or you would realize that anyone who loves someone would miss that person very much if they suddenly lost all contact with them.  (06/04/02)


	12. Lupin's Opinion

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER TWELVE-LUPIN'S OPINION

Several hours later, Ginny was still in the restricted section of the library flipping through countless volumes of books. Professor Snape hadn't only written her a note to be in the restricted section. He gave her permission to be in the library at any time for the next week. And Ginny was very thankful. That meant she wouldn't have any noisy librarians or that obnoxious Ravenclaw girl, Denise, peering over her shoulder to see what she was reading. 

The air around her was heavy with dust from books that hadn't been touched for decades. All of them lay open, ruffled, and tossed aside. So far, Ginny hadn't found a single sentence that even hinted to what an Apprentice of the Night was or might do. Perhaps Snape was right. Maybe there wasn't anything about it in the library.

Miss Weasley was just about to pick up another book when she felt a prickling at the back of her neck. Almost as if someone was breathing on her. She quickly whipped around to find no one in the room with her. She shook it off and picked up yet another stuffy book. She frantically searched through its pages as the sun began to shine through the blinds that hung on over the windows. 

"Apprentice… night...," she muttered under her breath. She was just about to curse the book for being too old to have an index when a hand gripped her shoulder.

Ginny let out a small gasp of surprise. She turned to see the pale, weakened eyes of Remus Lupin. He looked extremely tired and worn. His hair hung raggedly around his face, his stance withdrawn.

"Ginny, you shouldn't have stayed here all night. You're going to wear yourself out. Come to my office. I think we need to have a talk."

"But breakfast, I have a class--"

"It has already been taken care of. Please?" His eyes looked into hers almost pleadingly. The same eyes that normally flowed with kindness and energy, now were trying to hide weariness and apprehension.

"All right," she said solemnly. She knew he wanted to talk about the Truth Spell.

Ginny followed Remus out of the cluttered library. They walked silently to his office, each not looking forward to what would be said, both scared of what might not be. She couldn't help but notice that her professor didn't seem himself. Normally, he would have made some sort of friendly conversation. But for reasons unspoken, he remained quiet.

He opened the door and gestured her in. She sat stilly in the chair across from his. It may have been a comfortable, plush chair if the circumstances hadn't been so distressing. They both knew what this conversation would entail. Neither wanted to talk about it but both would suffer emotionally if it wasn't discussed. There would be no way to beat around the bush with this one.

"Ginny-" His tone faltered somewhat.

She raised her head to look at Remus but remained quiet.

"Ginny," he recovered a tad, "We should have talked about this earlier. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to come seek you out with the full moon and everything. I trust that Professor Snape discussed the problems with this situation?"

How could she get through this situation without revealing the question she had been asked? "Yes, he has."

"So you understand why nothing can come of you and Professor Snape?"

With some reluctance she answered, "Y-yes."

"Ginny, you must understand. The things Severus has done in his life, the things he has done to other people; they would soil you forever. If anything occurs between you two, anything he has done will follow you for as long as you live. Promise me, promise me, Ginny. Promise me that you won't become a part of his life."

Her eyes were now edging towards tears. She hated to lie. She always had. It was probably one of her weakest characteristics. Her lips trembled on the words that exited her lips.

"I--I-" She couldn't help but turn her face away from his as she whispered, "I can't."

In that moment she looked away; it hit him. Why hadn't he seen it before? It was just like ten years ago. Rumors spreading like wildfire, a student missing multiple days of class, unknown affection.

"Damn it!" Remus Lupin yelled into the room. Ginny shuddered at the harshness in his words. "He's asked you? Hasn't he?"

She was almost too scared to mumble, "Asked what?"

"Ginny, do you even know what an apprentice of that sort would do?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, I know all about Severus' past. And much of it isn't pleasant." He ran his hand through his hair, unable to voice everything in his head. "Did you accept?"

"He gave me a week to think it over." She didn't hold back. He knew what Snape had asked her. There was no need for her to be discreet anymore.

"Ginny, take my advice. _Please heed my advice. Don't accept his offer. If you accept, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You'll always look back and wonder, 'What if I would have had a normal life?'" He was looking at her in an eerie manner that made the young girl uncomfortable. His voice was on the verge of being frantic._

"I'll consider your opinion when I make my choice." The redhead had gained back some of her famous, Gryffindor courage. 

Lupin's face fell a little. He recovered and tried to convince her a bit more. "Ginny, do you know what kind of risks you'll take if you say yes to him? Do you even know what horrors you will be submitted to?"

Unsteadily she answered, "-No… but I know it involves the dark arts."

"The dark arts! Humph! That's one way to put it. But you'll be learning far more than the dark arts, Ginny. You'll be learning black magic, voodoo, sorcery, and using every bit your mind absorbs. You'll use humans and animals for _victims. Ginny, do you honestly feel that you could live with the fact that you murdered people?"_

"Murdered?" she gasped.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. That's all part of dark arts. And how would your family react?"

That hit the spot. Ginny let out an audible gulp.

"Yes, your family. All six of your brothers? Percy, he works for the Ministry, doesn't he? He's climbing his way up. A very likely candidate for the Minister of Magic once Fudge leaves office. If you do this, you could jeopardize his career. Are you prepared to loose him his job because you have some selfish ambition?" His voice rose louder with every sentence. By the time he finished talking, he was nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. His tiredness had vanished. Now, the brown-haired man was full of heat and newfound purpose.

Ginny Weasley had had enough. The slim figure rose from her seat and with a quick and impassioned, "Thank you," She left the room. She had heard all that Lupin had to say. He had given her enough to think about. She would now have to carefully consider. Which was more important; herself or her family?

She had heard one side of the story. Now, she needed to hear _his side._

*******

Author's Note: Ohh! I got my first flame! * Breaks out the marshmallows * K... In my review book Kit (who left no e-mail address) wrote:

your story sucks, you have a tone of spelling mistakes, and your writing just sucks in general. I was hoping it would get better as the chapters went on, but it just got worse and worse. some advice, leave Mionee alone she can write ten times better than you can.

My response: If my story sucks why did you read up to chapter seven (23 pages)? Honestly, something must have kept you reading for that long. Secondly, I do not have a 'tone' (BTW: it's 'ton') of spelling mistakes. In fact, I do not have any spelling mistakes. I have typos and misused words (and those are mainly just in the last two chapters because I completed them around 2am.) Spell check makes sure that no word is spelled incorrectly. Every word in my story is, indeed, spelled correctly. It just may not be used properly. 

Also, Mionee^ (see footnote) **can not write better than me. Her stories are poorly written, horribly thought out, and are full of underdeveloped smutt. It is lame to flame me just because I flamed someone whose work that should not be posted on the internet. Both of Mionee's stories are poor excuses of fan fiction. It offends me that she even thought it was acceptable to have people like myself waste their time by reading them. * grins ***

Now people, please don't get me wrong. I don't mind flames at all. It's just that if your going to flame me... have a reason to. And in your flame, don't accuse me of spelling things incorrectly when you can't spell yourself.

Also, to explain any of my misspellings (if there even are any): I was taught to spell in a manner that the US has stopped using because it was proved ineffective. Instead of learning how to recognize prefixes and associating them with sounds, I was taught one or the other. As a result, many people that are my age and grew up in the same area as me can not spell either. It's the school system's fault… not mine.

I'd like to apologize to all of my readers for wasting their time by posting my response to the flame in this chapter. I would have e-mailed Kit back but I guess she/he was too spineless to include an e-mail address. 

**Footnotes:**

^Mionee is another fanfiction.net author. Her site is http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128474 _An unexpected visitor has got to be one of the worst things I have ever read. (Notice she can't even punctuate her title correctly. It should be __An Unexpected Visitor.) It is truly a waste of anyone's time to even **skim through the first chapter. For that reason, I will not apologize for flaming that story.**_

Now, I must admit I was rather harsh when flaming her story _A deep desire. But Mionee went out of her way to tell me** (specifically) not to flame. And well, that just makes me want to flame even more. I believe I justified it in one of my flames as "I'm a cynical ass hole." Anyway, I flamed **__A deep desire twice (both were very lengthy and picky.) Nine of her fifty-nine reviews were responses or had references to my flame. The anonymous user 'urgh' had to have been the funniest. I was literally falling out of my seat laughing while reading it. And so, I do apologize for being so harsh while flaming that story. (But I will not take back my flames!) I didn't believe that my opinion would cause such uproar. But it is my opinion. I respect all of your opinions. So please, flame me if you feel that I need it. Remember though, if you do flame, make it sensible. Humor me and justify it._

(03/19/02)


	13. Pretenses

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-PRETENSES

Severus Snape sat at his cool desk; the frigid air enveloped him in comfort. His breath was modestly quickened due to the fact that he had practically sprinted to his classroom. Thank god he had a free period. It had given him the perfect opportunity to find out what the girl was really like, if she was worthy. His concealment cloak was the only thing that seemed out of place. It hung on the normally empty coat rack near the exit. The raven haired man sat patiently at his desk, pouring a cup of warm tea when the door burst open. If he hadn't been expecting her to come for answers, he might have been startled by the abruptness of it all.

"To what do we owe this appearance, Miss Weasley?" he said calmly while taking a sip of his strawberry tea.

"I have just informed of what an Apprentice of the Night does." Her voice was strong yet trembling.

"So I heard." She couldn't help but wonder why he sounded so amused.

Ginny's face quickly turned to one of confusion. "W-what do you mea-"

"Never mind that," his impatient voice rang out. "Why are you here, Miss Weasley? Shouldn't you be in class?" His question sounded highly irritated with a hint of foreboding. 

"Yes, I should be in class but I think that it is more important to hear your side of the story. I need to hear both sides." She paused, trying to think of how to approach this issue without tainting his answer. "What would be asked of me, if I accept?"

A small smirk rose to his face. "You'll be asked to do what has been requested of all other Apprentices in the past."

"Do **not** toy with me, Snape. You know what I mean!" Her voice rose in fury. _Does he always have to be this difficult?_

"At this point and time, I can not discus the specificities of what your training will entail," the professor said while trying to remain composed.

"_Will_ entail? What makes you so sure I will accept?"

"Simple. You wouldn't inquire anything if you weren't leaning towards it. You should feel honored that you were even chosen."

If she looked perplexed or flustered before, there was no way to describe the expression on her face now. However, she was quick on her feet and decided to go with change of topic.

"Why did you decide to bestow this _honor on me?" She had been wondering why she, of all people, had been asked to become an apprentice. For the past few sleepless nights she had been twisting the thought in her mind. "I want an honest answer. No hidden meanings."_

"We do not always get what we want, Miss Weasley."

"You are avoiding the question, _Professor." She was smarter than she looked and harder to distract than a dog chasing a skunk._

"I suppose I could answer that," his voice droned. "You are marked."

The freckled girl gave him a look that meant she didn't comprehend. He strived to elaborate. 

"You have been chosen in the past. When Lucius Malfoy put Tom Riddle's diary in your possession, though he wasn't intending to, he marked you. He may have been attempting to sabotage your family name, but he chose you out of all the Weasley children for a reason. He saw something in you. Who knows what it could have been. Perhaps your lack of brains. Or maybe your thick headedness. Whatever it was, it made you, Virginia Weasley, stand out from the rest of the miserable redheads."

Silence filled the room for several minutes before she spoke, "That explains why Lucius Malfoy picked me. But I asked why you chose me."

"As fun as this question and answer session has been, I must ask you to leave. I have a class to prepare for and I believe you should be in one. Now go." Neither his voice nor temper left much room for argument. 

The small girl shot him a venomous look as she walked through the door frame. Her hand grabbed the doorknob and slammed the solid, oak exit with a tremor. Thankfully, she had passed the cloak sitting on the coat rack without taking notice to it.

He let out a malevolent laugh after the door was closed. He had her pinned to the wall.

"Curiosity will always kill the cat."

He finished drinking his tea before the door opened with his first students of the day. He would have given anything to have that concrete door stay shut, to have the world let him enjoy his morning in peace. But he couldn't ignore his duties as a teacher. Another hellish day was beginning. 

**

Ginny briskly walked to her second class of the day, Transfiguration. She had completely missed History of Magic, but it wasn't as if it was an important class. As she stepped into the classroom, Jane gave her a pretty pissed off look.

'What?' she mouthed.

"You know what you did! You skipped class." Jane had always been rather strict when it came to school work. 

Ginny was just about to yell injustice and tell her friend the truth when McGonagall walked into the room. She must have heard Jane from the hallway because she quickly responded to the pupil.

"Miss Weasley was not skipping class. She was on Gryffindor business for me. So please do not jump to conclusions, Miss Doolittle." Professor McGonagall sounded as old as ever.

A heavy stone hit the pit of Ginny's stomach. Had Professor Lupin informed her head of house about the apprenticeship offered? She tried not to think about it while transforming a rock to a desk during class.

**

The rest of the week passed without much incident. Lupin, McGonagall, nor Snape spoke to her about the apprenticeship. She was appreciative for it to. Ginny decided it would be best to think about what she knew she would be giving up and what she knew she could possibly gain if she accepted. 

The student body had lost interest in teasing Ginny about the possibility of her having a relationship with a teacher. Many had concluded that it was highly unlikely. Also, if it were true, Dumbledore would have put an end to it by now. _Or it would have been in the Daily Prophet (which it hadn't.) So the sneering in the hallways was at a minimum by time for her to give an answer to Professor Snape came._

Her stomach was tied in knots as she strolled into the chilly air of the dungeons. It felt as if retarded butterflies kept striking into the sides of her stomach, attempting to free themselves. Her answer was on the tip of her tongue as she knocked on the door to his office. She nervously fluffed her hair and smoothed her dress as she waited for the door to open. Her anxiety grew tenser as she heard the lock of the door click. Professor Snape dramatically opened the door and let her inside his office. He stuck his head outside the entrance and looked down the corridor to be sure that no one had seen her enter. He failed to notice the mousey looking Ravenclaw, Denise, poking her head around the corner as he shut the door firmly and locked it           swiftly.

******

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Scorpio Grudge for coming up with the idea of a concealment cloak.  You can read it in her story, _The Coachwhip_, at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=447757&chapter=1

Also, I'd thank --- for telling me who made up the concealment cloak... because I forgot who did.

I've never done personal comments to everyone who has reviewed... and I feel that my thanks are long overdue. SO here it goes:

Gabriele - Thanks for the interest in my story. I'm not sure about 40 chapters... but 30 sounds good. But then, since I really don't have things planned out, you never know.

Angel Relena the Heero stalker - The cookies were delicious. Thanks. And yes, Ginny is in her 7th year. But I figure she is only 17. So, in the state that I live in and in Britain, it is a legal relationship.

Carolanne O'Rourke - I don't have an editor... just a few people who inspire ideas. You're lucky to have found someone who can help you a lot. But I think I'm getting along fairly well without one. I promise I'll get around to reading your stories. My life has been hectic lately. * sigh *

konopkaQC - I'm glad you like my story. I try to update as often as I can.

Arabwel - Don't worry. I'll write more. I can't say that I have a crush on any of my teachers * shudders at the thought of the old men at my school * As for you suggestion of student's POV, I'm trying to get away from the rumor thing. If they are watched too closely by the student body, nothing can happen.

Silver - I knew I didn't have many errors! Anyway, thanks for the offer for a beta reader... but I think I'm doing pretty good without one. If I get stuck I'll e-mail you.

Hermile - Sorry on the ONE typo. (I bet you read through the whole story looking for something to dis me on, didn't you?) I'll change it.

Hellsong - I'm glad you like my story. * blushes * You think my story is one of the better ones out there. (There aren't that many Gin/Snape ones though)

Abra - Yes, my plot is getting rather thick, isn't it? That just makes it all the harder to write. And this is my first real fic. Thanks for joining the group. Perhaps you could e-mail some of the more specific problems you are having?

AphrditeAradiaArachne - I know! My chapters are too short, aren't they? I try. After I * finish * the story, I may go back and edit/add more information in order to make the story longer. But who knows? Slash is fun to read, isn't it? ;) 

Digitallac - * turns a crimson red * You compared me to JK. Bless you! I believe that is a bit extreme but it is appreciated.

S.E.B. Poster - Yes, you can never be too sure of how sick and twisted someone is. I'm not sure I even know the answer to that. I won't even try to convince you that I'm not twisted... cuz I am ;)

sOmEoNeSpEcIaL - Aww... thanks for the support. I really think her writing is trash.

SheDoesMagic - The "You won't find anything, Pet." Was a pretty good line, wasn't it? But I think my best one was "It has been _so long since he last lured innocence."_

Normandie M - I think Remus is a bit out of character here... but if you like him, so be it. Now go update your story damn it!

VirgoMoon - delighted that you like my story. I swear I'll read your story eventually. (Not till next week probably. I'm going on vacation!)

Mionee - I really shouldn't say anymore about you but I find it so hard not to. You may have gotten 56 reviews (of which only 54 were positive) but that doesn't make your story good. Please, feel free to say whatever you like about me. I wrote 1 ½ pages about you... so don't hesitate to dis me if you like. And if your native language isn't English than find a beta reader's whose is. : p

Irish Dreams - Thanks for the lovely comments on Mionee. * beams with sunshine * They really do make my day. I believe I already e-mailed you but in case I didn't, I am bet-ing a rather demanding author. But you can send some shorter stories/chapters my way if you like. I can't really do anything about the chapter length at the time. Sue me, I'm lazy. And I know I'm slow with the GW/SS interaction. I had originally planned for the first kiss to be chapter 7 and sex chapter 15... but things just didn't work out the way I wanted them to. It happens when it happens. That's the best I can give you at the moment.

Aubrey Lee - Thanks for the support and thinking my story is awesome.

Laura Beth - You like the whole toying with Neville idea, don't you? I suppose I could make him suffer a great deal. We'll see. 

Bdwrm - The note was pretty amusing, I guess. I normally write the note before I write the chapter. O wait... you're the person who writes reviews just for the heck of writing them. Well, it's appreciated.

EmmaCF - I'm ecstatic to see that you're excited.

Severusa-Snape - Thanks for the flattery. Tone... now that I think about it, that might not have been a misspelled word. Do British people spell 'ton' 'tone'? I dunno. I'm sure as hell not British.


	14. Slut

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-SLUT

"You are late," he stated simply while sitting down in a green cushioned chair behind a massive desk.  

            Ginny just stood by the door, looking around the room.  She had never been in Snape's office.  It suited him well.  The stone walls were draped with serpent green tapestries.  Behind his desk hung a large painting of the Slytherin Crest.  It worked with his position for head of his house.  There weren't any odd potions or ingredients suspended on the walls of the office like in his classroom.  In fact, except for the daunting figure that was seated, the room looked almost friendly.    

            Severus waved a hand for Ginny to sit down and she promptly did.  They sat silently, waiting to see who would speak first.  Ginny stared at her lap.  She didn't notice how her professor shifted uncomfortably in his chair several times.  Finally, Snape cleared his throat.

            His voice held the highest quality of silkiness possible.  "You have made your decision, I presume?"

            Ginny looked up.  Her deep pools of chocolate met his ebony tar pits.  _You are not going to be intimidated by him, Ginny!  Keep you chin up!  Look confident for Merlin's sake._  With that slight pep talk, the redhead stared directly at Professor Snape.  She had thought about this.  She had come to her answer.  And there was no reason to start second guessing herself.

            Her voice, which had been weak and quiet during all previous occasions, spoke out assertively and with a divine right.  "Yes, I have."

            "This is not an easy choice.  Let me ask you one more time, just to be sure," he paused, waiting for her to nod permission.  "Do you, Virginia Weasley, wish to be an Apprentice of the Night?  Are you willing to take a magical vow that you will complete your training under any circumstances?  Are you willing to risk everything and anything with the chance of gaining nothing?"

            Ginny Weasley considered his words for several moments.  Was she sure?  Was she really willing to gamble her friends, her family, even her life all in the name of curiosity?  Suddenly, Remus Lupin's words rang through her mind: "The things Severus has done in his life, the things he has done to other people; they would soil you forever."  

'Too late for that,' she thought bitterly.  _Snape was right.  I'm already 'marked' thanks to Lucius Malfoy and that damned diary._ Besides… this might give her a chance to stand out from her brothers.  She would be doing something they had _never_ done.

She noticed that Snape waited patiently for her to answer.  His face gave away not a single one of his thoughts.  However, she picked up just a trace of apprehension in his black pupils. 

            "I have made up my mind.  I accept."

            He raised his left eyebrow judgingly for good measure.

            "I-I have decided to train and become an Apprentice of the Night."

            He sat stunned for countless minuets, just staring at the girl sitting in front of him.  He looked like he was almost angry but inside his mind was racing with potentials.  He had been preparing for her to say 'yes' all week but now that she had, it seemed as if it were too good to be true.  Why would such a girl of excellent moral character willingly spend time training for something she didn't even know about?  Why would she ever agree without getting more information than what a werewolf could offer?

            He opened a desk draw after pondering.  Right on top was the thing he was looking for.  He grabbed the parchment and placed it meticulously on the desk in front of her.

            "Then, that only leaves the contract.  If you would sign with you wand on the dotted line…" he trailed off after seeing her pull out her wand immediately.

            How naive of her.  She wasn't even going to read what the contract said.  Part of him wanted to yell at her, tell her to get out while she still could.  A part of him wanted to tell her that it wasn't worth it.  Nothing was worth what she had.  But the greater part of him willed his mouth to keep quiet.

            As soon as Virginia Weasley had signed her name neatly with her wand, the contract glowed in a brilliant teal-blue tint.  It levitated itself into the air, where it spun in three counterclockwise circles.  At that time, it fell in front of Severus.  Then, the contract promptly turned back to the original, yellow parchment it had been.    

            "You have just signed a magically binding contract.  Do you know the consequences if it is broken?"

Ginny shook her head slightly as he leaned towards her.

"If our agreement is broken at your fault, you will slowly begin to lose your sanity.  When you resist training, you will lose a little more of you mind with each day that passes.  This process will continue for thirty days.  At that time, you will be eligible for the title of 'legally insane.'  Do you now understand?"

"Yes, I do, Professor Snape," Ginny said bravely.  Inside, her heart was racing.  _Does he have to lean forward while saying all of that?_  They were almost close enough to kiss.

"Very well then," he pulled back into an upright position.  "In anticipation of your acceptance, I have prepared a small present for you."

The petite girl looked at him with surprise and gave the tiniest of smiles.  However, his harsh voice quickly ended that nonsense.

"Do not get excited yet, girl.  I doubt you will like the idea at first but you will get used to it.  Before I can give it too you, you must first see what it sees," he spoke calmly while reaching into his pocket.  After fiddling it, he held out a small vile for Ginny to take.

"Drink," he ordered.

            Knowing better than to hesitate, the redhead accepted the bottle.  Not undertaking the time to notice its emerald green glass or the silver etchings of a nude woman around the stopper, she quickly tore off the lid and drank every drop of the leathery potion.  It stuck to the back of her throat, causing Ginny to sputter.  

            When she had just about gathered herself, the pale girl's vision went black and the potion kicked in.  Her legs trembled violently and she hastily fell to the floor.  She let out a moan of anguish as her flesh was scraped raw by the frozen stone.  Her hand went to the broken skin on her leg and soon became smothered in blood coming from the exposed wound.  With her eyes closed, she sat up and tranquilly caressed the brilliant, red substance between her fingers, gently savoring the feeling of its heat.

Slowly, her amicable eyes opened as if she was unsure she would be able to see.  At first, everything span in rapid circles; the world was a blur.  She waited for her vision to clear.  When everything came into focus, she let out a blood crunching scream.  Immediately, Ginny went into the fetal position with her arms wrapped protectively around her head.

            Snape let out a sigh of irritation, waiting for the girl to stop her sniveling.  

            "If you can not even handle seeing what a muggle sees when they enter this castle then I shall doubt your abilities to carry out spells on one."

            Her screaming stopped at this but she began crying uncontrollably; letting out deafening sobs every few seconds.  She tried to keep her line of sight at the ground.  Seeing anything was better than looking up at the crumbling stone around her.  For this reason, she didn't even think to flinch when a large, black mass rattled towards her ribs.  She felt a sharp, severe pain in her abdomen as the pair of boots kicked cruelly into her twice.  

            "There is something to bawl about.  If you don't hold your tongue, more pain is guaranteed to come your way.  Compose yourself, NOW!" the older man ordered in the most brutal tone he could muster.

            The girl bit her lip to suppress her wailing and slowly sat up, clutching her side.  She tried to look around the room again.  The whole building looked as if it were crumbling and about to topple over on her.  Yellow eyes in the darkness reflected the light that reached them, giving the evidence that there were wild creatures about.  The wind blew through the open roof as the sky clouded.  It was too much for her.  The Hogwarts she had known was bright, cheerful, and comforting.  Conversely, this appearance of the school made her scared for her life.  _It's just the potion making it look like this, remember? Just don't look at it._

Those honey-brown eyes gazed at the figure of Severus Snape before them.  With all her might, Ginny kept her attention on him.  She couldn't risk to look at the horribly, abandoned building around them.  If she did she would surely begin crying again.

"That is much better, child," he smirked.  "Now, what you see is what a muggle would see if sitting where you are.  As you can tell, it is most terrifying.  No muggle has ever entered the castle of their own free will or without a potion that would take away the deceptions."

"Why are you showing me what a muggle sees?"

"Don't question.  I always have my reasons.  Your potion should wear off in three more minutes or so.  Then, it will be time for your _surprise_."

Ginny waited for her potion to expire by rubbing her ribs and glaring at Snape's boots while he stood before her figure.  How could she have possibly had a silly crush on this old man?  The very idea sickened her to the core.  A man who could be so cold and cruel didn't deserve the affection of anyone.  She contemplated how immature she had been and silently swore to rid herself of that habit.  After what seemed forever, her vision returned to normal.  

She saw the green tapestries and the familiar empty fire grate.  More noticeable was the end of the feeling of harsh wind on her skin.  There was also a roof over her head.  She felt…safe.   

"I'll be back with your _present_ in a moment," he said in a whisper and left.

            After several minutes, Snape emerged from a side room carrying a chain.  He paused at the doorway and tugged roughly at it.  An audible whimper escaped from behind him.  A second later, a thin girl stepped through the doorframe; attached to the metal links.  Her hair was a lengthy, bleached blonde.  It had a slight curl to it.   Several tresses could just be seen from underneath the cloak she was tightly clutching around her body.  Before Ginny could look any closer at the trembling figure facing her, Snape spoke.

            "This is Slut.  It will be your training toy.  You are to feel and demonstrate no empathy for this _disgusting creature_ I found on the streets.  Slut will be with us for quite some time; at least until you go on to more complex spells.  Miss Weasley, I warn you to not become attached to it.  You will eventually dispose of it.  Is that clear?"

            _Dispose of it?  What have I gotten myself into?  Don't let him see your shock.  Just agree!_

"Yes, Sir."

            "Good.  It will be staying in my rooms but you may come and claim it should you find it of use.  Perhaps," Severus let out a wicked smirk, "You would like to have it model for your artwork.  Slut's body can be _very_ beautiful at times."

            Ginny didn't want to even think about how he knew what her body looked like.  It was bad enough that she would eventually kill this poor woman.  To be aware of the fact that the blonde would be or has been raped was almost too much.  Despite the feeling of guilt, Ginny looked the woman up and down.  Snape did have a point.  She even looked beautiful in the covering robes she was wearing.  The blonde woman would make an excellent muse for her artwork.

            "I-I... think I would like that, Sir."

            "You're lying.  Nonetheless, I had better show you where my rooms are so that you may have access to her.  Follow me."

            Snape went back into the side room from where he had brought the girl and Ginny followed.  Surprisingly, it was a small study with what looked like duplicated library books.

            "I normally lock this room.  A simple '_Alohomora Prospect'_ should allow you to enter it.  I have only changed the passwords once in my many years here so I doubt I will be changing them anytime soon.  Now once in here, you look for the book of standard spells.  It always changes positions.  Hold this," he handed Ginny the chain which 'Slut' was attached to.  She reluctantly accepted it.  The moment the metal touched her hands, Ginny felt a heavy power overcome her.  It was almost thrilling.  The thought of being able to control someone held a twisted pleasure.

His eyes scanned over all of the volumes in front of him.  "Ah here is it!"  His wand was pointed at the very top self.  "Then, it is a piece of cake."

            He tapped the book two times at the bottom of its spine.  The bookshelf opened to reveal a damp, sinister hallway.  The darkness of it stretched as far as the eye could see.  There was a glint of purple light in the distance.  It flickered for a just a second, then gave way to the ebony of the lonesome corridor.

            "_Lumos_," he loftily uttered.  His menacing form entered the passageway and the glow from his wand penetrated the darkness.  The purple light glimmered as he moved the light source one way than another.  "Do you plan to join me, Miss Weasley?  Or would you rather read outdated textbooks?"  

She instantly moved in the direction he was headed.  Severus couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her determinedly and roughly tug the chain that Slut was attached to.  _Perhaps I have made the correct choice after all._  _She likes the power she has right now._

The three walked silently in the semi-darkness.  The clank of Severus' boots reverberated against the stony walls of the corridor.  Ginny's shoes made a small patter and Slut's bare feet were soundless.  They walked the long distance from the office to the Potion's Master chambers with no words spoken.  The only sounds made were the reminders that one of their number was a prisoner; Slut's chains dragged on the floor, rattling at the bumpiness of the stone.

Ginny soon discovered what the purple glittering was.  About every six meters, a purple gemstone was inlaid in the middle of the walls on both sides of the corridor.  She wondered if they were just decoration or there for some reason.  Each one was shaped slightly different than the one before it.  The first one she had noticed was a small oval, while the third one had been a large square.  After walking quite a distance, Ginny felt a nabbing pain in her leg from her earlier fall but ignored it.  She would look up a healing charm when she got back to her room.

Abruptly, Snape stopped.  As a result, Ginny bumped into him.  The heat from his body immediately spread to hers.  She smelt alien but pleasant spices on his robe.  Their piquancy burned her nostrils, causing them to flare slightly.  She rubbed her cheek momentarily against the velvety fabric to savor the raw emotions running through her.  She stayed close to his body longer than politely necessary.  **He noticed.**

_'Interesting_,' was all he thought.

She stepped back most unwillingly and watched closely as he tapped the purple, heart-shaped stone four times in its center.  The stone wall shifted into an archway much like the one leading from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley.  Inside was a small entry room.  A coat hook hung on the far wall next to a silver tinted door.  On the adjacent wall was a wooden door painted green.  All three could just barely be comfortable in the room.  

Snape lead them through the green door.  Inside was a sitting room.  Several chairs were strewn casually about and a mahogany coffee table stood in front of the empty fireplace.

Severus sat near the table and conjured a cup of tea, not bothering to offer his company any.  Ginny sat down across from him in a comfortably plush chair with a haughty look on her face.  She held a death grip on Slut's chain.  The redhead looked surprised when the bleached blonde girl sat down at Ginny's feet instead of in the chair next to her.  Ginny was about to urge 'it' to sit next to her when Severus cut in. 

"I have already trained her on how to behave in our presence.  If she is ever insubordinate, use a stunning spell or tickling charm.  Both work wonders."

"Oh… I see."  She sounded a bit skeptical.  

Ginny was nearly speechless.  She had never thought that someone could treat a human being that way.  It was like Slut was a lowly street dog.  However upset she was about the situation, Ginny didn't want to get into the specifics of the girl.  She felt a little sorry for her but recognized she would be a valuable asset to her training.  So she decided to change the topic.  "This is a lovely place you have here."

"Yes.  The house elves decorated it several years ago.  The lack of natural light can be a bit disturbing at times.  But nonetheless, I'm pleased you like it.  It will become your second home.  I have taken the authority of giving you free access to enter when you please.  I trust that you will respect my property and privacy.  

"Most of the training will take place in my chambers as they are the least likely place anyone would discover us.  I have many wards in place.  The Headmaster himself can not enter without my explicit permission."  He stopped and looked at the girl kneeling on the floor.  "We should put _it_ away for the night.  _It_ won't be serving any purpose for us tonight."

This was too much for Ginny.  Even Snape should have some human compassion.  There was no excuse not to possess the slightest bit, no matter how horrible a past someone has had.  "_Put it away_?  You talk as if she were a tramp!"

Snape felt his teeth clenching.  This girl was so infuriating.  He had never met someone who protested about keeping a prisoner for their own benefit before.  None of the past people he had trained had argued about using a muggle to cast spells on.  They all saw that it was an essential part of the process of becoming an Apprentice of the Night.  Surely she would have realized it is too late for him to put Slut back into the muggle world.  Voldemort probably knew she was here.  If she left the safety of the castle, the Dark Lord would track her down and try to squeeze any information he could out of her only to find his attempts futile.  Slut was better off here at Hogwarts.  He must persuade her and make it convincing.  He already had a story worked out in his mind.

"It is a tramp!  Your common street whore!  It has probably shared the filthy beds of many men.  It has no use to her society.  It is only a statistic of the many young women who prostitute themselves on the street corners of London!  Something that law enforcement chases from sight.  It is yet a burden to everything it touches!  At least here she may be of aid.  Would you like me to treat her as I would royalty?  Would that satisfy you?"

Snape halted his combination of a deadly quiet voice, lecture, and outrage.  He stood and began walking towards a black door.  He held it open and bowed mockingly low for Ginny and Slut to enter before him.  She walked through the door arrogantly with the chained Slut behind her.  

Even with her annoyance at Snape, she took in the details of her surroundings.  Ginny's eyes discovered a bedroom.  In the center was a large oak bed that was stained darkly.  It had rich, silver drapes hanging around the canopy, hiding the bedding from view.  Nightstands were on either side.  Their legs were craved into elaborate snakes that appeared to slither their way up.  There wasn't a sign of personal items such as pictures in the room.  As it was the dungeons, there were no windows.  The roof was enchanted like the Great Hall to mimic the sky.  Currently, the autumn constellations were visible.  They illuminated the room romantically.

Snape stood at the door taking in the sight of two beautiful women in his bed chamber.  Ginny's face reflected the starry light sacredly.  She resembled a peaceful angel with a glistening halo above her head.  She was the image of every man's deepest desire; an innocent seraph waiting to know the truth of life.  Slut on the other hand, looked like the slut that she was.  Her curves were just noticeable under the spare robe she clutched tightly to her body.  Her lips scrumptiously pouted and were just begging to be kissed.  He wanted the clothing off of everyone, _now_.  His mind raced at the thought of them and the many unthinkable possibilities.  He was VERY grateful for the loose robes that hid all evidence of his delicious perversions.  He observed the women for several more moments before he spoke.

"It stays in the spare bedroom on your right."

Ginny jumped at his voice.  She had been so caught up in his ceiling that she had forgotten he was there.  She didn't let that stop her from coming up with a remark.

"She has a bedroom?  I would have thought you made her sleep in a cage."  She let out a hint of rage.

"A cage?  Interesting idea.  I'll have to remember that."

Ginny let out a huff and glared at him.  It didn't do much good as the room was pretty dark.  Severus could only see a fraction of iridescent light shine off her eyeballs.

Virginia walked over to the woman's bedroom and placed her inside.

"Don't forget to lock it," Snape sneered.  It earned him another fierce look while she muttered the locking spell on the door.

"Sit down.  We have some things that need to be discussed."

Much to Ginny's dismay, he led her to the bed to sit down, rather than the sitting room.  Immediately, red flags brushed past her eyes.  She knew she shouldn't sit down on the bed.  It was the one place in his home where they would be the most uncomfortable.  Too many things could happen on the plush surface.  She didn't know why, but she ignored the feeling of apprehension and pulled back the silver curtain on the bed.  She sat on the edge and stroked the black satin of the blanket in between her nimble fingers.  She felt Snape sit down next to her, his weight sinking down the mattress causing her to lean towards him momentarily while adjusting her position.  Their arms brushed slightly.  He spoke without looking at her.  His voice was almost distressed with a feeling of hopelessness.

"Let me explain Slut.  I found her in the muggle section of London, looking for customers.  I offered her a marked gold necklace inlaid with rubies and emeralds in exchange for her _services_ at an inn.  She agreed and I took her to a nearby hotel.  Once inside the room, I stunned her and brought to the castle via floo powder.  

"She has been here for about four days.  In that time, I have taught her how to properly behave in anyone's presence.  She seems to have accepted her fate and is quite bewildered by magic.  She has figured out already that there is no way for her to escape through trial and error.  She has seen that I will so no remorse for my kidnapping of her and she has to see the same from you.  She can't see any commiseration from you.  It will just give her false hope.  You need to behave toward her as you would a worn coat; one the verge of throwing it out.

"I have played fair.  I gave her the promised necklace, which she wares.  You need her to be submissive and compliant in order for everything to carry on smoothly.  She will be your most valuable asset during your training.  I doubt I will be able to capture another muggle as easily as I did this one.

"There is also a clause in the contract you signed which states how you should act towards anyone you use as a learning device.  So far, you have broken it.  You need to treat Slut like dirt or you will begin to feel the effects of insanity."

Ginny listen to all this with rapt attention.  She knew that Snape was hinting at something bigger.  He sounded so desperate, like he needed her to understand.  It was different.  The Snape she was used to would normally have yelled some sort of nonsense that she would have to pick through for meaning.  She wasn't sure of what to think of this new side of the ex-death eater.  

Snape looked to the side as he explained.  He had stopped talking quite some time ago and now stared directly at her.  The two sat in silence.  She simply stared forward at the wall.  Her fingers mindlessly caressed the blanket that kept him warm every night.  The glow from the starry ceiling above them made her look perfect.  There was a sapphire tint to her skin and hair.  The dark-haired man suddenly felt the need to reach out and touch the girl before him.  _Surely she couldn't be real_.  She was some sort of angel.  His pointed hand moved towards the heavenly girl's face slowly.  The elegant fingers carefully reached out to stroke the angel's cheek.  Severus was rewarded with absolute bliss when his skin felt the warm flesh of another underneath his fingers.  He felt the angel's posture tighten but he didn't care.  He had to feel more of this beautiful creature.  He had to relish her.  The man with raven-colored hair moved his head towards the angelic figure's.  His lips brushed against hers ever so briefly, to make sure that they were really there.  With the conformation of her hot breath on his face, he leaned forward and placed his lips on the angel's plump mouth with the sweetest cupid's bow.  He kissed her gently, soothingly.  When he pulled out of the embrace, he knew what it was like to kiss an angel.

****

Author's Note:  Dark enough for ya, Laura Beth?  


	15. Ponderings

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-PONDERINGS

Ginny felt the professor's lips roll off of hers.  They were somewhat dry but tender at the same time.  She almost let out a small squeak but caught herself before it left her body. However, her astonishment expeditiously turned to irritation.  She couldn't believe he had the audacity to do that.  _How dare he?! _

"Was that in the contract, too?" she snapped with burning red cheeks.  She did not appreciate being kissed by coldhearted, old men

Her stern** voice immediately sprawled Snape back into reality.  His eyes flew open and looked at the figure before him.  The silvery moon of the ceiling now allowed a sparse amount of light shine off of the girl's cheekbones, revealing his angel's identity.  She was Miss Weasley. **

At once, he jumped up from the black linen bed.  He receded himself into the wall with disbelief. 

'_You aren't supposed to let your fantasies get the better of you! Students are untouchable, Severus!'  The words kept ringing through his mind.  What was he to do now? He stared at the glaring figure still seated on his bed.  The spherical orb on the ceiling made her facial expression stand out vibrantly.  She merely glowered._

He left the bedroom and went back into the sitting room.  Quickly, he proceeded to the study.  The sleeves of his robe became covered in dust as he plucked four large volumes from his bookshelf along with a thin, black sketchbook.  He turned and was about to go back to the bedroom to give the girl the books only to find she was leaning provocatively against the doorway.  Her eyes were following him with mild amusement. 

_Not provocatively. Innocently. She just looks provocative to you._

Ginny observed Snape's frenzy about the many books looking for certain ones.  She wondered what on earth he could possibly be looking up at a time like this.  Her rage was still heavy in the air about her but she couldn't help think about that kiss.  He was a good kisser.  Gentle yet savage at the same time.  Not like any of the kisses she had received before. Neville had placed a clumsy smooch just left of her mouth in her fifth year.  Ernie MacMillan, the Hufflepuff, had barely touched her lips when he attempted to kiss her in her sixth year. 

"Read these," Snape said harshly while holding out the literature for Ginny to take.

"It'll take me all week! Look how big this one is!" Her surprise was evident.  She had thought Snape was looking up some obscure fact that had come to his head; not gathering material for her to study.

"You have until tomorrow evening."

At this the books dropped to the floor.

"Tomorrow?" her voice shook with disbelief.  "I couldn't possibly read all of these by tomorrow!"

"You'd be surprised with what you can do in a twenty four hour time span.  Now, I suggest you find your way back to your dorm and begin."

Ginny stared blankly at him for several moments.  She knew this was a test.  She was just trying to figure out what the task was besides the obvious.  The redhead gathered that she was to do something with the books that he hadn't said.  The only questions were which book and what about that book.

"The clock is ticking, Miss Weasley."

Her arms immediately began to collect the books that had clumsily plunged to the ground.  She noticed her sketchbook was among them but chose presumptively for the better not to comment on it.  She turned to leave when Snape interrupted her.

"Take this."  He tossed a small vial in her direction which she somehow managed to catch with all the books in her arms and placed it securely inwards of her robes.  "Your ribs should feel fine in the morning."

Ginny felt that that was probably the closest she would ever get to an apology from Snape; a manner in which to cure the inflicted damage.

"Is that all, Professor?" she inquired over her shoulder while turning to leave once more.

"No," he lashed out sharply.  "Don't miss any more meals.  Repetitive behavior such as that will begin to rouse suspicion."

"Yes, Sir," she mumbled.  "May I go now?"  Her shoulders were beginning to droop under the bulky weight of the books.

"The large star gem will let you out in Gryffindor Tower. Tap it twice."  And she was dismissed.

***

Ginny wondered down the bejeweled corridor bleakly watching for a star shaped gem.  She had already passed several geometric shapes and forms of animals.  She even passed one that held the appearance of a misshapen dog.  If she had the time, energy, or motivation she would have poked about the tunnel looking for secret rooms.  Her mind silently wondered if her twin brothers knew of this passageway.  She doubted it.  It would have been very useful for their scheming.  She knew from Ron that the twins had taken long routes to get to where they needed to go in the castle. 

The tunnel seemed never ending.  There must have been a jewel for every room in the entire castle inside of this corridor.  Now that she thought about it a little more, she knew for sure her brothers had never found this area.  They would have been able to wreak much more havoc than they would have ever dared to dream of. 

She briefly imagined Fred and George silently entering Snape's room and setting up an extravagant Rube Goldberg that would leave the much despised professor with pink hair and faux fur robes after he had completed his morning routine.  Something about that made her stop and smile. 

Ginny carefully set her pile of books down onto the stone floor.  She laid back against the wall and slid down; leaving her crouching like a rabbit.  Her smile grew until she actually began to laugh out loud as she threw her head back against the solid wall. The realization came to her.  This was the first thing that she had that her brothers didn't hold a claim to. It was the first thing that she truly owned that her parents or the joke shop hadn't provided.  This tunnel, this power was the first thing that was solely hers.  And she liked the idea of that.  Ginny may have doubts about the whole apprenticeship but it was the first thing that was hers.  The first of many things.  She would no longer be overshadowed by them. 

Instead, her doings would make the Weasley family known throughout the wizarding world for more than** generic red hair and shabby robes.  With what she learned from Snape, Ginny would make a new life for herself.  A life greater than that of anyone's in her family.  No longer would the Weasleys be scorned for their poorness and thinly stretched obligations. **

Unanticipated, she heard footsteps in the distance behind her. 

_Snape must not be the only one who uses this corridor._

She hurriedly gathered her belongings and swiftly walked, frantically looking for the star shaped gem.  She did not want to be caught in a corridor that most likely, no student ought to have access to.  She hadn't the slightest whim of how she would explain herself if a faculty member found her out of bed, past curfew, in an area she shouldn't be in.  As she passed a rose-like gem, she made a mental note to find the time to ask Snape where all of these jewels lead to.  Surly there must be a shortcut she could take to Ancient Runes.  It was all the way on the other side of the castle, near the Astronomy Tower.  It normally took her a good fifteen minutes to reach the class when coming from the common room.

Finally, after a bit more brisk walking, Ginny found the gem encrusted in the wall she had been searching for.  She hastily tapped it as the footsteps behind her drew nearer.  The wall opened to a tapestry that was just a bit above the Gryffindor dorms.  She made it to the safety of the empty common room where she promptly sat down in front of the fire to begin her reading. 

_'No sleep tonight,' she thought with recoiling sourness._

****

Several hours later, Ginny stood up and stretched her stiff neck.  She had stooped over the pile of books all night and still had managed to only put a dent in the second thick volume.  The text had covered everything from troll hexing to freezing spells.  She wasn't any closer to finding out what Snape expected her to do with this information.  The secret task she had been so sure of hadn't been located or identified.  Now, she seriously doubted there was one.  Snape had probably just been trying to keep her out of his hair after the kiss. 

The kiss… she had spent all night trying not to think about it.  She sure as hell wasn't going to waste her day pondering it.  She let out a sigh of desperation while pushing the brushing of her teacher's lips over her own from her mind.  It was best decided to take a quick shower.  Then, head off to an early breakfast.

Coming back from the showers slightly refreshed, Ginny hurried to her bedroom and changed robes silently lest she wake her roommates.  She gathered her textbooks for morning classes; History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.  She also threw in the books Snape gave her with the hope of at least being able to skim through them sometime during the day.  She trotted her way down to breakfast as her stomach grumbled from being ignored for such a long time period.  None of the professors had shown up yet. The only people in the room were a handful of studious Ravenclaws.  She looked at the clock on the wall and realized she was extremely early for the meal.  The great hall had just opened five minutes ago. 

She reasoned that she didn't want to get caught up in the rush of things so she shoveled down some much needed nourishment and gulped at a cup of tea.  She concluded to go to the library and read yet some more of the books Snape had assigned her. 

In less than an hour, she had shifted though the third book.  There wasn't much useful knowledge in it so she just skimmed; stopping to read some of the more interesting bits.  Ginny earned a glare from Madam Pince when she laughed out loud after reading a rather obscure page about how dragons sometimes would get confused and attempt to mate with elephants. Apparently, it had happened rather often in Asia until dragons were placed in unplottable, elephant-free areas by government officials.  With ten minutes till class, she headed up to the infirmary to obtain a quick Pepper-Up Potion then headed off to History of Magic.

** 

Author's Note: Thanks to Catherine for some inspiration and humor.  And *hugz* to Katie for doing a quick beta read. 

**


	16. Breakfast

****  Been a long time since I updated?  Don't re-read!  Go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far. ****

________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-BREAKFAST

            Furious eyes landed on the Gryffindor table several times.

_Where is she?_

            A certain redhead was missing from breakfast.  Her shy chuckles could not be heard in reply to her friends' joking.  The place where she normally sat was occupied by an over exuberant third year who was known to have a crush on one of the older Gryffindor girls.  

Five minutes into the meal, Severus had tried to reason away Miss Weasley's absence from breakfast with the thought she was running late.

'_She slept in by accident_,' he kept reassuring himself.  '_Perhaps, she couldn't find a piece of her homework._'

  At fifteen minutes, it was apparent she was going to be a no show.  Anyone who might have glanced in Snape's direction would probably be wondering why on Earth he was so incensed at such an early hour.

Inside, anger and worry twisted his entrails into a fine twine.  Last night, he had told her in a very clear manner that she was not to miss any more meals.  There was no reason for her to neglect breakfast.  She needed to eat.  People were bound to notice her abnormally thin figure, if they didn't already.  A little voice of panic in the back of his head kept rising to torment him.

            _Maybe, she's gone to Poppy_.  

_Maybe, she's on her way to his room at this very moment with Filch in tow, ready to show the caretaker the woman in his guestroom._

            These irrational thoughts, though still there, were difficultly covered with the most likely reason for her absence:  She was probably reading the books he had given her.  _Silly girl._  She doubtlessly hadn't the slightest idea of why he wanted her to read those books in particular.  

_If the girl had any brains she would have figured out how to properly use the freezing charm by now and apply it at its greatest value.  _

            Snape let out an exasperated sigh while fiddling mindlessly at the waffles before him.  This peculiar outburst earned a sidelong glare from Lupin.  **Lupin.**  Snape wondered if Miss Weasley had read the chapter on transfiguration yet.  That little bit she would have to figure out herself.  If she didn't catch the meaning of that section today, she would come to the correct conclusion sometime later in the year.  However, he couldn't help but hope she would apprehend sooner than later.  It would be easier once she realized the truth.  Then, she wouldn't feel the need to constantly blubber gallingly.

            Severus had never been much of a breakfast person and today was no exception.  Shoving his plate a distance away from his seat, he caught Dumbledore's eye.  The old man smiled.  Albus had no clue of what would be happening in the Potion's Master's private chambers later on that night.

            He knew he should feel guilty for betraying his savior's trust but just couldn't.  This training was so essential to the budding generation of wizards.  If the old man couldn't see that, that was his problem.  Weasley would wield the power to make or break her class.  

            Standing up, Severus left the Great Hall before any of his colleagues attempted to engage in sour conversation.

***

            Remus Lupin had silently observed Severus' glances over to the Gryffindor dinning table.  He also noticed that Ginny Weasley was missing yet another meal.  

She was growing to be unhealthily slender.  She hadn't held much flesh on her bones to begin with.  Now, she looked much like he, himself, had been his first few months of teaching; tried, ill, and weak.  Ginny's eyes held slightly profound rings beneath them.  Her cheek bones and chin protruded sharply from her face.  The girl's robe carefully concealed how her uniform appeared to be a size too big, as if they were hand-me-downs from an older, bigger sister.  

In addition, he had caught a glimpse of her frail figure when she had come to his office the other night and ate dinner.  For just a mere second, she had raised her arms over her head to stretch and he had had a peek of her stomach and jutting hipbone.  Her skin had been held taunt over her bones; there wasn't any fat separating the two.

            He had to say something to her.  The girl was starving herself to death over that treacherous apprenticeship.  He still hated the fact the youngest Weasley had fallen over to the dark side.  But there was nothing he could do.  Anything he tried would probably just make her situation worse.  If he told the Headmaster, she would most likely face expulsion and a trial.  Snape would be fired, no doubt.  Yet he would continue training her anyway.  The Ministry couldn't stop him from teaching her.  There were no laws against it.  Only regulations against practicing the dark arts, which is what Ginny is no doubt doing.  He didn't want to get her in trouble with the entire Wizarding world because of a bad decision.  Besides, she was probably already bound by a contract.  The only way she could get out of it was if Severus refused to train her.  

_Fat chance of that happening anytime soon.___

            "Could please pass the butter, Remus?" Albus interrupted.  

            Lupin wordlessly handed a nearby tray of butter to the Headmaster.

            "You're awfully silent today.  Surely you can't be looking that unforward to teaching the third years?" the old wizard prodded, trying to make conversation.

            Thinking quickly, Remus replied, "Oh no.  It isn't that.  I just stayed up late grading the sixth year's papers.  Lack of sleep has always challenged my speaking skills."  It wasn't a complete lie.  He had stayed up past midnight doing markings.

            Dumbledore accepted the answer.  "Any particularly good ones?"

            "Yes, actually," he responded, attempting to carry conversation.  "Denise Mullings wrote an interesting thesis on the Red-Cap nocturnal patterns."

            Flitwick, who was seated in between Severus and Albus attempted to join the chat.  "Mullings?  Ravenclaw, isn't she?"

            Lupin nodded with a small smile.

            Dumbledore speculated, "I believe Miss Granger's reputation of being the only student in Hogwarts' history to receive perfect marks on all of their exams is in jeopardy."

Just then, Severus let out an exasperated sigh.  Lupin turned his attention to Snape and shot him a glare.  He then returned his focus to the Headmaster.  

Albus continued as if the incident hadn't occurred.  "Quite an ambitious girl.  Curious too.  Just the other day I saw her looking up some of the most unusual books in the library--"

Remus was just going to ask him to expand but Severus had childishly pushed his meal away from himself, causing his goblet and plate to clank, breaking Lupin's train of thought.

Dumbledore gave a smile to the greasy-haired professor before Snape abruptly stood up and exited the dinning hall.  Albus then continued to have a conversation Flitwick, leaving Remus to brood in his own thoughts.  

Having finished his meal, the werewolf followed the Potions Master's fashion and left the Great Hall.  However, he didn't head towards his classroom, as one would expect.  No.  He crept his way begrudgingly down to the dungeons.      

***

Neville Longbottom had sat at breakfast entirely silent.  Next to Remus, he hadn't been engaged in any banter.  He hadn't minded either.  This morning was a morning for thinking, pondering, and reflecting.  

Mainly, his thoughts landed a petite seventh year who had always given him a smile when he walked by.  She had always accepted when he asked her to dance.  And she had given him a peck on the cheek the other day.

The spot still burnt with tingly warmth.  In between bites of his meal, his fingertips traced against the place where her lips had touched his face.  Two years ago, he wouldn't have dreamt of washing his face in fear that he would wash away the memory of the kiss' occurrence.

But Neville Longbottom wasn't a child anymore.  He was a grown man, a successful wizard, and a professor that had an endless crush on one of his students.  Ten days after the kiss, he ran a moist washcloth over his cheek for the sake of being sanitary, but not before looking at it in the mirror for several minutes.  That morning, a trace of Ginny Weasley's lip gloss had still rested his skin.  Now, it was washed away but memories of its happening hadn't faded in the slightest.  No.  That kiss was on his mind constantly.

It plagued his mind for the past ten days like a secret that burnt his lips.  He wanted to shout to the world, wanted to tell everyone that he was in love with cutest redhead on the planet.  Everything about Ginny Weasley screamed that she was perfect for him.  Her kind attitude.  Her patience.  Her beauty.

Yet for a reason unbeknownst to him, she seemed to be slipping further and further away.  His eyes flickered to where she sat during meals.  It had been his old seat.  She had taken it when he graduated the year before.  But today she wasn't there.  She hadn't been to a lot of meals for the past few days.  In result, she had lost some weight.  Not too much in his opinion.  It only made her look more like a cute kitten.  Ah!  Her button nose.. The perplexed look she got when she was confused…  He loved everything about her.

He had to tell her.  He couldn't keep it to himself any longer.  He was going to tell her his secret.  _He loved her._  He loved her more than the moon.  

_What would she have first today?  Ancient Runes?  No…  History of Magic  Near the dungeons.  I'll go there and wait for her.  I'll excuse her from class.  This can't wait!_

With that, he finished his meal as fast as he could.  He left the Great Hall, failing to notice that the Potions Master and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had already gone.


	17. Debate

Been a long time since I updated? Don't re-read! Go here: /read.php?storyid795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far.

**Authors note: I began to write this fanfic when I was tenth grade in 2002. After writing over 70 pages, I lost my motivation and time to complete it. Now that I have graduated from college, I have the time and energy to focus on finishing this piece. Please keep in mind that it was begun before the known deaths of Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape and countless other characters and before any pairings were finalized. If memory serves me correct, book 4 came out while I was writing this. Therefore, any events about how the series ended was up in the air. I never had a clear path for this piece but always a very general idea of what I wanted to happen. I am trying my best to stick to what my 15 year old mind wanted to happen. Anything from Chapter Seventeen and on is new, written in 2008.**

**Also, those of you who are reading and read it when it was published originally, I love you. Your comments you left have always kept this fic in the back of my mind and have created a burning desire to finish it. **

**To those of you who somehow managed to find it after I stopped writing but still left comments, I appreciate it. They only furthered my motivation to revisit this piece.**

**As always, please leave your email address when you comment if you'd like for me to email you when I update. Or use that nifty little "favorite" feature has added since I last wrote.**

**Oh, fair warning. College scrambled my brain a bit. I think I was a better writer before I started college than I am after it.**

-- -- -- --

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-DEBATE

"Severus, I'd like a word." Lupin had caught up with Snape halfway to the dungeon.

Snape stopped and turned toward the werewolf. "I have a class coming in shortly. It will need to wait until a more appropriate time."

"It can not," he said urgently, in a lowered voice. "Virginia Weasley can not continue as she is. She will not be able to mind her course work and be an apprentice to you."

"I assure you that I will not allow her marks to suffer. She will keep her normal pace academically."

Lupin, becoming obviously upset, took a step closer to Snape and sighed. "Serveus, you know what will happen to her should anyone discover her apprenticeship with you. She will not be able to lead a normal life. I can't imagine that even if no one finds out that she will be able to lead the life she wants. She will be forced to live as an outcast in society." He paused and searchingly looked at Snape. "Both of us personally know how difficult that is."

Severus looked at him. He did know what it was like to live as an outcast. It was miserable, lonely and filled one with spite quite easily. He didn't wish that life on anyone. However, he didn't have a choice on the matter. He needed to train a successor. He moved on with the conversation, ignoring Lupin's last comment, "I chose Miss Weasley precisely because she has the brains and calculation to be sure that no one discovers the truth of her training."

"But what if someone secretly discovers or even suspects. The consequences would be devastating for her and her family. After all that has happened in the past few years, to be labeled as an…," he lowered his voice and began to whisper, "an… Apprentice of the Night would spoil her and her family in the wizarding community. All of their efforts in the war and their sacrifices would be forgotten."

Serveus looked Lupin up and down before he responded.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley as well as all of the Weasley children will move on with their lives should she be discovered. There may be some gossiping among wizards at first, but she would eventually be written off as another Barty Crouch Jr. and be forgotten." He leaned against the wall and thought carefully about his next words. "Ideally, her training would have waited until after she graduated. However, I feared she may have been too difficult to lure once she left the castle and began an adult life. You know very well that I needed to choose someone to train. I have considered her a possible option since her second year at Hogwarts. The way she had held herself throughout the war and in her last year at school has only confirmed my belief that she is one the few strong enough to handle the challenges the training entails."

"But what of the apprenticeship itself? When she completes it and becomes a master, it is a lifelong commitment."

"I believe she is already aware of that. She signed the contract willingly. Now if that is everything, I must be attend to my class." Snape turned and began to walk away from Lupin.

Lupin called out, more forcefully than he had spoken a quite a while, "Dumbledore will not approve."

Snape once again stopped, turned and faced Lupin. "Dumbledore is a fool for not understanding that is it critical for at least one wizard in each generation who is pure of heart to identify with and master the Dark Arts."

Neville held his breath. He had just about reached the History to Magic classroom when he heard whispered arguments. He hid among the corridor in the shadows.

'_The Dark Arts? How could his Ginny have got caught up in the Dark Arts? And with Severus Snape for that matter?_' Neville quickly thought to himself. He hadn't misread her. She had kissed him. At long last, their fates had aligned.

'_And now this? What had happened? What had Snape done to her? The bastard Snape, who had been evil and cruel to him all through school, to the point where he just about dropped potions as a subject, was now bullying Ginny into doing something she obviously doesn't want to be a part of. He must be holding something over her head,_' Neville assumed.

'_But what should I do?'_ he questioned. '_I need to ask her about it in private, where she won't feel the need to lie to me._'

Neville waited until Snape and Lupin had left to come out from his hiding place.

He quietly walked down the hallway from the doorway to the History of Magic classroom, waiting for the familiar red head to walk by. Half a dozen students entered the classroom while he waited. Just as he was about to turn away in order to make it to the class he needed to teach, he saw her. She was walking by herself, her hair pinned prettily out of her face. He ran up to her quickly. He wished he had more time to speak with her but she had taken so long to get to class that he needed to leave shortly.

"Ginny?" he call up the hallway he quickly walked towards her.

She looked up, startled as if she had been deep in thought. "Yes, Professor Longbottom?" He made all of his students call him by his proper title, even the ones he was peers with last year.

"I don't have much time right now but I'd like to talk with you. Would you mind dropping by for tea in my office after supper?"

"Sure," she said as she began to walk into the classroom. Before she went through the door, she stopped and looked at him. "Oh wait. I have a commitment tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"That will do. I'll see you then."

"Bye Professor."

As he turned, walking with a spring in his step back to the greenhouse for his first class of the day.


	18. Frost

Been a long time since I updated? Don't re-read! Go here: ?storyid795886

It contains a summary of every significant event in Forbidden Love so far.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-FROST

Ginny made it through all of her classes. What she hadn't made it through was all of the books. She managed to skim through most of them and read the more interesting parts. She had attempted to focus her skimming on points she thought would be the most relevant. However, she could only take a guess as to what she thought Severus had wanted her to discover and hope she was right in her assumptions. After dinner, she considered spending her time on the readings but thought better of it and caught up on the mounting pile of homework she had ignored. Before she knew it, it was time to go down to the dungeons to report what she had discovered in her readings. She left the common room hoping that tonight would be a practical lesson. She was tired of reading.

She went directly to Professor Snape's private lodgings, knowing that it was unlikely they would use his classrooms. While they were private, there was a larger risk of someone entering unexpectedly during her lessons. And that certainly couldn't happen again.

She silently went over her readings in her head. The books had covered a fair amount of material. However, all of them only had three subjects that overlapped: charms, curses and transfiguration. She assumed that because these topics were in all of the books, that is what Serverus wanted her to focus on. And she was ready to amaze him.

She knocked quietly at his door. After a few moments, it opened slightly. It seemed to have opened of its own accord as Severus was not there to greet her. She quietly pushed the entrance open, carefully moving her body into the entryway, as if afraid of what she might find. Just as she was completely in her professor's private quarters, a voice rang out.

"Please come in and shut the door behind you."

Ginny did a she was told.

"In the future, please enter without knocking, Miss Weasley. I don't want anyone to see you waiting outside the door to my quarters at odd hours. Once you've entered, please wait for me to retrieve you from the sitting room. I have placed special unlocking and notification charms on the door for you. It will always open for you and always let me know you have arrived."

"Yes Professor." The idea of having a special charm just for her humbled Ginny. She wasn't sure she warranted such a privilege. However, she was sure she would not abuse the freedom Serveus had bestowed upon her. In any case, she knew it would be useful for her studies.

"I trust that you will use this charm appropriately. Now please follow me into the main room. If you'd have a seat," he gestured toward a green armchair. "I'd like to discuss the texts with you."

They talked for quite some time. The rapport with which they spoke enraptured them both. Serveus was pleased that she had captured the themes of the books and what connected them together. He was also impressed with the detail she recalled facts. When they reached the topic of freezing charms, he was relieved she had understood the family of charms and how they could be varied.

Slowly, naturally, their chairs moved closer together as the conversation progressed.

"What sort of freezing charms can be preformed?" he asked.

"Well sir, you can make a person or object stop in place. You can also slow the motion of a person or object, though this is difficult to do and there are other simpler, charms that can complete the same task equally well."

He put his boney hand on her shoulder. "Is there an exception to that rule?"

"Well actually, I remember reading something… but I can't quite recall it, sir."

He smiled. He wasn't disappointed she couldn't answer him. He had given her quite a bit of information to wade through and the human memory is bound to forget some things.

"The exception is when the object or person has been transfigured," he paused, gathering his train of thought. He wanted to make sure he explained this very important theory correctly the first time. "The freezing charm is best used to slow objects or people when the thing to be slowed is not in its true form. The freezing charm can recognize the disguised object for its true nature while most other charms can not and therefore are not as effective."

A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Now I remember."

He leaned closer to ask, his breath warming her skin in the chilly dungeons, "Are there any other charms in the freezing charm family?"

She thought for a moment. "Well yes, there is one where you can literally freeze something. You can also frost something. Mostly these two are considered to be household charms and are used for baking. My mum uses them quite frequently but they have other uses as well."

Serveus nodded.

Ginny continued. "On a much more complicated level, you can freeze time. But few wizards have been able to do it and it is strongly discouraged by the ministry."

Serveus interrupted her. "It is only not forbidden because it is undetectable and few but of a handful of the most successful wizards are known to be able to do it."

"Do you know of any who can?" she asked.

"Hogwarts' very own Albus Dumbledore for one. It is one of the reasons he is so accomplished. He can have time that others can not to complete certain tasks."

She could feel his breath on her as he leaned in closer to her. Its' woody aroma surrounded her.

"This is the true reason he was entrusted with the task of protecting the Philosopher's Stone. He was not tempted by the ability to live forever because in essence, he can create all the time he needs to complete more than a lifetime of tasks."

Ginny pondered the effects of freezing time. It also explained a lot of Dumbledore's wisdom and understanding. For all she knew, time could be stopping and starting all around her and she would have no indication that someone was controlling it. "Does that affect aging?"

"It can. It depends upon the wizard and how strong the charm is."

"Oh," she paused.

"But let us continue our discussion of the depth of the charm. It is essentially, freezing of the constants; time, age, growth and development. Did you gain that from the readings?"

Ginny nodded and Serveus continued.

"It is also possible to bring along another person when time is frozen but there is only one documented case. You can also freeze ageing. This is illegal as most who have done it in the past regret it deeply, to see all of their friends, family and offspring pass before them."

Ginny agreed with the Ministry on that subject. "It would be terrible to die in a time completely different from the one you were born in. I can't imagine dying decades after my family had." She paused as she thought of all the ramifications of such an action. When she realized Snape was watching her think, gaining an insight to a private moment, she became unnerved and attempted to quickly regain composure. "I uh.. suppose you want me to learn freezing charms?"

"No," He spoke clearly. He paused, staring at her with an intensity that was rare. Their eyes met. "I want you to master them."

Ginny couldn't help but let out a gasp of bewilderment. "Master them?"

"Yes, I want you to master freezing charms in all of their forms."

"May I ask what for?"

"You may. You must understand Virginia, that what I have planned for you is not a typical request. Not every witch and wizard can successfully complete what I am asking you to do. You may be able to. You may not. It will take weeks of training, studying, and sacrifice to even begin to understand the depths of your ability and to determine if you have the magical ability to do what must be done. I want you to learn to use the freezing charms so that you may use it in all of its potential."

"But.." Ginny began to inturrpt.

"We will begin next week. In the meantime, I will test all of your magical knowledge and we will begin to expand on what you have already learned. On you own time this week, review your basic spells and schooling. I will see you in seven days time. It is almost curfew. You had best go back to the common room."

And she was dismissed.

It hadn't been the practical lesson she was hoping for but it had been enjoyable none the less. She walked back to the common room with a smile on her face. She knew she had time to finally relax but the thought of what Severus had in mind for her next week energized her. Ginny wanted to stay up the entire night, reviewing everything she had learned in her nearly seven years at Hogwarts. She wanted to perfect everything from unlocking spells, to transfiguring hedgehogs into pin cushions, to making her patroneus even stronger. She thought she might even attempt transforming into an Amnigus but a note on her pillow stopped all of her thoughts. It was from Neville. Peculiar. It was reminding her of their meeting tomorrow.


End file.
